Puppy Love
by hello.miller
Summary: Bella and Jacob, meant for each other. So when the approaching blizzard makes them housebound for a night, with Edward temporarily out of the picture, what revelations will strengthen them forever and which events will threaten all that they have?
1. A Rusty Handle

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. In fact _all_ of Twilight is in no way my invention. How depressing.**

Set in mid-Eclipse, so don't read if you haven't polished that one off yet. Don't want to spoil anything!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
...**** A Rusty Handle.**

I slammed the door of my truck behind me, still seething in silent anger. Why couldn't it just be easy? Why did I have to fall in love with the two most frustrating and… amazing people in world? And why couldn't they just get along?

Jacob ran through the front door to greet my unexpected arrival, nearly ripping the door from its hinges in his obvious enthusiasm. His smile stretched from ear to ear and his eyes were gentle and kind, like they used to be, before…

"Bella!" He yelled out as he approached my truck in three quick bounds.

Suddenly the air was being squeezed from me as Jacob embraced me in his usual over zealous manner, his arms like a constricting vice around my body. I gasped, fighting for air until his hold around me abruptly loosened. I leant back to look at his face, which smiled warmly in return.

"Sorry, I always do that. I'm just happy to see you," He smiled, shrugging apologetically for nearly breaking my ribs.

I smiled back, unable to feel mad at the person who managed to dissolve my entire day's worth of bad mood in one simple gesture. He definitely was my personal sun and that was the exact reason I had visited today, I needed a bit of sunshine, something Forks was reluctant to grant me.

"I'm happy to see you too, Jacob," I eventually replied. The comment didn't seem to do him justice for the unknown favour he had just given me so I added, "Really happy."

He beamed and continued to stand beside me, close enough that his hand brushed against mine. I folded my arms subtly, rubbing them together for warmth, but the action was not unnoticed. Jacob's smile hardened in the corner of my eye, a look of dejection was plastered obviously on his beautiful face.

"It's bloody cold, isn't it? I was expecting it to be warmer down here in La Push, but it's gone and snowed! This makes Forks look like a summer getaway resort!" I complained, kicking the thick layer of snow with my boot.

The wet snow glistened brilliantly in the sun as it flew before landing again with silence. Jacob chuckled.

"Bella, Forks is only a 20 minute drive from here. Believe it or not it's winter for the whole of the Western hemisphere, not just little ol' Forks."

I glared at his sarcasm, determined not to show any sign of amusement, although I couldn't be sure my face didn't betray some of my inner laughter.

"So the bloodsucker finally untied the leash? Did he finally decide to let you make up your own mind about whether or not it's too dangerous to hang out with werewolves? Seriously Bells, the leech is like an over protective, possessive-"

"-_Edward_, is his name." I objected spitefully. "And he isn't possessive or over protective, he is… well, he just cares is all. He just worries about me."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, turning slowly to go back to the house. I frowned, my bad mood returning. Why does every conversation with Jacob about Edward always end like this? It's because boys suck. I tightened my arms around myself moodily, rubbing my arms furiously trying to get warm, an apparently unachievable ideal on such a day.

Jacob was nearly at the door, having taken much more time than his long legs deemed necessary to walk back in a sulk when I snapped, "Fine! I'll just go home then!"

I stomped though the blanket of snow until I was at the driver's door of my truck. I wrenched it open with more force than was necessary and made to get inside, before pausing. I sunk into the driver's seat, my legs dangling from the still open door staring in disbelief at what I had just done. The driver's door handle had broken clean off and was cold even through my thick gloves.

Before I could even take a breath Jacob was there, inspecting the outside of the door. The panel covering him from my view as I could only watch his feet dance beneath the door. After a moment he leant around the door to lean against my dangling legs, his face fighting the overwhelming urge to laugh out loud.

"Maybe you're a werewolf Bella. You certainly don't know your own strength." He flashed an amused smile, his teeth as white as the snow which began to fall lightly from the sky, a stark contrast the russet colour of his skin.

I gaped, looking away from him to stare at the door handle I had managed to break off in my gloves.

"I can't be though…I don't--I can't…" My head began to swim as I swayed in my seat.

"Whoa!" Jacob laughed, the laugh was deep and loud, it echoed in the silent street dampened only by the blanket of snow which covered everything. "Settle down Bells, honey, I was only joking." He paused smiling and he raised his hand to cup my cheek, forcing me to look up into his deep brown eyes. "You're not _really_ a _werewolf_."

I felt the heat begin to rise into my cheeks, turning into a deep blush. How embarrassing, I am such an idiot. To even believe that for a _second_ and he didn't even say it convincingly. So it's not like I can blame my stupidity on his good acting or anything…

"Bella, don't get all embarrassed about it. It was cute, watching your face in conflict like that," he soothed, while impersonating the facial expression I had displayed when I thought I might be a werewolf.

I laughed and then Jacob extended his arm to place his hand, palm up, against my cheek.

"Your cheeks are a bit warm though, you might be running a werewolf's temperature there."

His comment made me blush even more as I looked down at my snow covered boots. Suddenly I was whisked effortlessly out of the driver's seat by Jacob's arms; I latched my arms around his neck instinctively as I squealed in surprise.

He laughed at my reaction, and I heard the laugh rumbling in his chest, deep and joyful. I smile crept over my face, Jacob was an infectiously happy person. This side of Jacob I had begun to miss, it seemed ever since the responsibilities and burden of realising he was a werewolf came into his life this side had been replaced by someone much more bitter… angry.

"See, Bella? It was rusted right through; it didn't take super werewolf strength to pull that handle off. Only about the strength of a pissed off 18-year old small town girl."

I snapped from my thoughts to look at what was left of the door handle, Jacob was right, the brown rust had been eating away at my truck all this time.

I suddenly felt emotional, my truck was sick. I knew it was ridiculously sentimental of me, but this truck had got me through a lot, I didn't want to have to get rid of it anytime soon. It signified a lot, all the trips to La Push, to my first day of school where I met Edward, to my fateful 18th Birthday party, it was all there. Before I could stop myself the tears began the well up and roll silently down my cheek.

I pushed against Jacob to let me down. After looking down at my face he frowned and set my feet back onto the snowy ground.

"Bella, it's just a door handle. Don't sweat it, I can fix this in a few seconds, no problem," Jacob's face looked in pain, like it actually hurt him to see me upset.

I sobbed, breathing in unevenly before attempting to talk through my tears. "It's not -- ju --just a handle! It's my _truck_," I sobbed again before finally crying, "It's us!"

I stumbled forward and wrapped my small arms around his firm waist, crying uncontrollably into his shirt. He hesitated, no doubt surprised by the sudden turn the conversation had taken, but soon I felt his arms gingerly wrap around me, his warmth immediately comforting me.

My breathing began to even as I pressed my face into the chest of my warm friend. I felt him rest his cheek on the top of my head as he began to stroke my hair comfortingly.

"We're a rusty door handle, are we? Now that can't be right…" He mumbled.

I snorted at how ridiculous my analogy now seemed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed, I had stopped crying, for now at least.

"Sorry, I'm being over emotional. I've just had a bad day, that's why I wanted to see you. You always make me feel better," I buried my face harder against his chest into the pleasant warmth that he seemed to radiate, a welcome contrast to the bitter cold that surrounded the rest of La Push.

He exhaled sadly, his chest rising, pushing my face away until he breathed out and I sunk back into his comfortable embrace.

"Good job I'm doing…" He muttered in bitter sarcasm. "You've only been here a while and already I've made you so mad you ripped off your truck's door handle _and_ I've reduced you to tears. No wonder you don't come up the La Push very often anymore."

He paused, and a moment of silence followed until I felt his body stiffen, he swallowed, "Am I the rust? Is that what you were saying? I'm the corrosive rust ruining your perfect life the bloo—with… _Edward_."

I could feel the pain hidden beneath his words and I suddenly felt cold, despite having my arms wrapped around a live heater. I tore myself out of his arms and staggered back a few steps, to see his face, to understand his words.

His arms fell to his side abruptly as he looked up at me. His face was detached of emotion, unreadable, and yet it was this absence of emotion which betrayed his true pain. Even the false bravado and confidence had been dropped as his eyes studied my face attempting to read my emotions, much the same as I was trying to do to him.

After a moment too long of hesitance I saw the anger, betrayal, ignite in his eyes. The corners of his mouth pulled down into a concentrated grimace as he attempted to fight back his emotions.

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him that he has the wrong idea, that I love him and he's not rust, but at that moment my mobile rang.

In the silent stare-off of unspoken emotions the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet street made me jump. I instinctively grabbed at the phone through my pocket, to muffle the noise. My ring tone echoed from my pocket as I began to speak again.

"Jacob, I –"

"You better get that. It's probably _him_," he spat, his hands now clenched into fists, quivering with suppressed anger.

I glowered at him, immediately irritated by his irrational hostility. I reached in my pocket and flipped my phone open in an accentuated movement, not breaking eye contact with Jacob the entire time.

"Hello, this is Bella."

The luxurious and velvet voice that greeted me on the other end immediately dissolved my anger. I smiled absently, cherishing the sound of his voice, still worthy of an angel even through the distortion of the phone's speakers.

"Hi Edward," I smiled, swivelling to wander idly in the direction of my truck.

I heard Jacob slam the front door behind him as he stormed back into his house, I looked over my shoulder, immaturely sticking my tongue out at the painted mahogany door.

"Bella? Where are you?" Edward asked innocently.

I froze. Even though he didn't really mind me going to see Jacob anymore, the only other times I had been he had insisted I be escorted to and from the boundary like a child in the middle of a custody battle. After spending a rather horrible morning alone and bored, brooding over life's complications, while Edward had gone out hunting I had decided to award myself this little expedition. Only I had assured Edward before he left I'd be spending the day at home, safe. Not with an overemotional werewolf. I'm not sure he would appreciate my change of plans.

"Me? I'm just… at Angela's." I lied. "She needed a bit of help with her Biology homework."

I awaited his reply with anticipation, to see whether or not my lie had been successful.

"Oh, okay," he replied calmly. Success!

"Just thought you might be interested, apparently there is forecast to be a quite severe snow storm up in La Push this evening. Alice has verified it too…"

"Well she is the best weatherman we could hope for," I joked, my voice quite frantic given the choice of topic.

Alice was there too? Hopefully she had been too focused on the weather to be checking up on me; otherwise she may be surprised by my unexplainable disappearance from her visions, unless Angela has recently gained werewolf status too. Either way, I had a bad feeling about the direction of this conversation.

"Yes, I suppose she does have a use after all," A muffled protest from Alice could be heard faintly in the background. "The snow storm is actually about to hit, so your little friends in La Push might be housebound for a while, until it passes. All the roads are already closed, you see?" He continued on unrelenting through my attempt at distraction. He definitely knew.

"Oh, that's no good." I muttered sympathetically, "I'll call Jacob and give him the heads up."

Housebound, why hadn't I heard of this storm before? Charlie must be out there now, helping close off the roads, why didn't he mention it _before_ I left? In fact he was the one that first suggested I visit Jacob today. Unless… that _scheming_ wretch already knew! Oh, I'm going to KILL Charlie when I get home!

Edward interrupted my murderous thoughts, "I believe Charlie has already called Billy explaining the situation."

"I'll bet he _has_," I seethed, my voice no longer able to disguise my anger.

Edward chuckled, making me smile again. "What's the matter Bella? Is something making you angry?" He teased, the underlying amusement in his voice now obvious.

"Am I that bad a liar?" I complained jokingly.

"Bella," He started. "Angela isn't in Biology."

We both laughed, I looked up at the grey sky. Not yet able to see any approaching storm clouds, although I hadn't noticed that the falling snow had definitely intensified during my phone call.

I paused before asking hesitantly, "You're not mad that I lied?"

He sighed a troubled sigh and then answered, "There was a reason I'd asked you to stay home today. If you'd payed attention to the news you would have heard too, that this storm's been brewing for about a week now. I mean, Alice didn't see you leave before it was too late, because you obviously had intended to do as I had asked until whatever impulse it was possessed you to go to La Push today…"

"That impulse now goes by the name of _Charlie_," I muttered angrily.

Edward laughed again, obviously amused by my dilemma, "Either way, it seems there is now nothing either of us can do about the situation. We can only make the best of it; Alice seems quite thrilled she gets me for the night. She's been dying to challenge me to all-night chess, which is something I have been desperately trying to avoid, but hopefully the torture will occupy me enough so I don't spend the _entire_ time wishing you were with me. Impossible."

I sighed, "Can't you just run over to Jake's house and whisk me away. Never mind the boundary; it'd be worth the broken treaty and ensuing war than be stuck here for the duration of the storm. Snowed in, unable to escape…" I murmured sarcastically.

"Do you want me to?" Edward replied fiercely, his voice deadly serious.

I rolled my eyes, Edward did often enjoy the over reaction approach to situations but even this suggestion surprised me.

"Edward. _Don't be silly_," I warned. "I was kidding, I'll be fine. Hey, if I can't have you at least I'm stuck with my best friend, right?"

The other end of the phone line was silent, only the quiet crackling of the mobile's speakers could be heard.

"Just call me if you need me, Bella."

"It's going to be fine, although I've got half a mind to go suss out the road closure on the main road and give Charlie a piece of my mind," I threatened.

"No, you had better stay inside from now on. It's already picking up i--"

Edward's velvet voice crackled until it was inaudible as the phone line began to drop out.

"Edward? It looks like my phone is dropping out, I can't hear you."

I listened intently to the crackle and buzzing of my phone, hoping to hear his voice just once more before the line went completely. Taking it from my ear I inspected the screen - no reception. My arms fell limply to my sides.

After a while standing in the now quite heavily falling snow I lifted the phone weakly to my ear once again.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you," I sighed before snapping it shut with the flick of my wrist, like they sometimes do in movies.

* * *

Don't worry all you Jacob fans, we will get out happy ending! It's a bit Edwardian there but it'll develop, just you wait.  
R&R, so I know what the people want! Tell me if you like or not so I know if I should continue.


	2. A Change of Clothes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I renounce nothing! (Except of course the characters within the story who are, sadly, not my own.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
... A Change of Clothes.**

All the while when I had had Edward's beautiful voice as a perfect distraction for my brain; I had been gradually getting colder standing outside in the wind and snow. I hadn't noticed until I had hung up the phone, but I was _freezing_ cold. My body immediately responded to this realisation, my teeth chattered loudly as my body began to violently shake.

I looked over reluctantly to the house, it stood unmoving and still, and yet it was the most alluring sight. My brain began to imagine the warmth that would lie within its heated walls and unconsciously I began to stumble forward. The wind and snow began to whip my cheeks until the cold stabbed at them like needles. I stepped up the front steps walking over the porch, flicking a trail of snow around me, to knock on the front door. After knocking once, it creaked open slightly; apparently they had expected I'd be coming back in soon, so they opened the door for me. Charlie was _really _going to get it when I got back home.

"It's open!" Jacob yelled curtly from inside.

I can see that thankyou, _Jake_. My forgotten anger resurfacing slightly as I closed the door behind me.

The contrast of temperature was an instant relief to the bitter weather that was blustering outside, but still I shivered involuntarily as the cold gripped my body. My clothes had been completely soaked through by the snow and as I slipped off my boots I wasn't surprised to discover even my socks were wet. My skin felt numb from the cold, I rushed into the lounge room where Jacob was to huddle against a radiator. My socks squelched as I shuffled, frozen by the cold, until I hurriedly bent down and slid them off, flicking them behind me wildly.

"Make yourself at home, Bella," Jacob commented, after I had only barely missed him with one of my pink socks.

He was spread across the small couch they owned, ideally designed for one and a half, yet not quite big enough for Jacob's long body which was draped over its frame.

He stared at me amused as I hurried around the lounge room, searching frantically for the radiator. Eventually, after establishing its disappearance I turned to address him, a crooked smile on his face.

"W--where is it? Wh-ere is t-t-the heater?" I pleaded through my chattering teeth.

"Billy took it with him, I think we have another one in the attic though, I'll have a look after this program," He replied, returning his attention to the television after he had finished speaking.

"T--t--took it w-with him?"

His eyes didn't leave the TV this time as he replied casually, "Yeah, they were having a meeting with the Tribal Elders down at Sue's place and, well, it's just easier for Billy to stay there for the night now." He paused.

"So it's just you and me tonight," His eyes flickered from the TV momentarily to check my reaction to his comment, but turned back quickly disappointed by my lack of response.

Surely Charlie knew Billy wouldn't be home tonight, it surprises me he'd allow two teenagers to be alone together… for a night. Charlie approved of Jacob, but surely even he would object to this arrangement.

My eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"No Charlie didn't realise we'd be alone together, he rang earlier today to tell us you'd be staying, but Billy hadn't planned on getting caught out at Sue's like this," Jacob said, reading my every thought from my conflicted face.

He smiled satisfied that he had successfully answered my thoughts and then leant back on the couch, apparently entirely unaffected by the cold, given that he was, as usual, reduced to wearing only cut-off jeans and no shirt. I glared at him enviously, content in his own warmth while I was suffering, shivering, numb and drenched from head to toe like I'd stepped into a running shower.

"Right," I mumbled through my clenched teeth. "Well I'll just h--have t--to drive through a bit of snow."

I spun around angrily, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to warm up.

After stomping halfway across the room my attempt to storm out was sabotaged as Jacob's large hand wrapped around my arm.

"You have to stay." He muttered.

I noticed as I looked over my shoulder at him that his eyes were now intense with concern and I began to feel a bit bad about my stubborn behaviour. In a sudden movement Jacob wrenched back his hand from my arm in pain as if it had just stung him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed looking me over with a scrutinising scowl.

"W--what?"

"Bella! You're _freezing_!" He frowned. "And wet."

I rolled my eyes. "_Really_?"

"You have to get out of those clothes, Bells, or you're going to catch a chill for sure. I have clothes in my wardrobe, they aren't going to fit but they'll do while yours are drying," He said placing his hands on my shoulders and steering my in the direction of his room.

I shrugged his hands off and turned to glare at him. "I'm not going to w--wear your c--c-clothes, Jacob."

I could imagine Edward's beautiful face screwed up in disgust as I came home smelling like I'd been walking around in werewolf's clothes. I'm sure the strength of Jake's smell on my skin would not do well to comfort his anxieties about our friendship.

"Bella," He sighed.

"Jacob."

"Just get changed."

"_Make me_," I glared.

With those words Jacob scooped me off the ground and placed me over his shoulder walking into the hallway towards his room.

I blushed violently, speechless from surprise. I never could get used to how strong Jacob had become, I thought, as he carried me down the hall with ease.

"Jacob! Put me down," I warned my voice acidic with anger.

He laughed amusedly but immediately did as I asked, setting me down on the hard wooden floor in the doorway of his room. He leant on the painted doorframe and leaned in purposefully. My mouth hardened and my eyes narrowed but Jacob's face stopped a few inches from mine and he smiled teasingly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you or anything," He waited until my body relaxed a little. "Not yet anyway."

His soft brown eyes looked at me with determination and I felt my heart skip a beat, the blush reappearing on my frozen cheeks. I pushed him away, his warm skin a relief to my hands as they met his bare chest, I pulled back uncomfortably.

"I'll be in the lounge room watching TV, unless you need my help."

I grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door in his face with all the power I could muster. The sound reverberating against the walls and disappearing, leaving my ears ringing slightly. I could hear his muffled laughter through the wall and then footsteps echoing until they were too faint to be heard.

"Rrrrr!" I growled stomping over to Jake's bed and throwing myself onto it, flailing my arms and legs like a 2 year old having a tantrum.

Sometimes Jake made me so mad. His over confidence and persistence wore my tolerance thin; I had told him that we were only ever going to be friends, why couldn't he accept it? I breathed in deeply; the smell of Jacob filled my lungs as I buried my face in his pillow. I smiled unconsciously, wrapping my arms around the pillow my head rested on and breathing in again. His scent was intoxicating, he smelt pleasant, like nature. He smelt like the woods, he didn't smell at all like a disgusting dog like Edward said. It must just be a vampire thing, because to me the smell of werewolf was refreshing and sweet. I breathed in again before tearing myself off the bed to find some dry clothes and hopefully get a bit warmer.

His room was small, taken up mainly by the massive bed and his wardrobe was the only other piece of notable furniture present. The mirror hung crookedly on the outside of it and I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I looked like a drowned rat, my hair was soggy and my clothes hung loosely off my body. I was still unconsciously smiling from my thoughts about Jacob. My expression disturbed me a bit, my smile and brown eyes were adoring, a look only Edward would usually provoke. I pulled my smile down into a straight line and frowned, quickly pulling open the wardrobe to get some clothes.

The jumper hung down from my arms, longer than them by at least a good 5 inches, I had to pull the sleeves up just to free up my hands. The pants were even worse, having already rolled them they still draped around my feet tripping me up as I waddled to the mirror to check my appearance. It was better. My hair was drier but still a bit clumped from the dampness and despite the ill-fit the borrowed clothes didn't look too bad. I just looked a bit younger, like a kid dressed in their parent's clothes.

I stared at my reflected image for a moment, that thought in mind, and began to laugh. I suppose I _did _look like the kid next to Jacob, but that couldn't be fair, he's younger! I sauntered back to the bed to collect my pile of wet clothes from where I had thrown them, they would take a while to dry. I hoped Jake had a drier, for some reason it felt a bit weird to be in Jake's clothes, his scent now on my skin, it was all a bit too intimate. But the part that unnerved me was how relaxed they made me feel, it was like having Jake close all the time.

I shook my head, attempting to shake out the thoughts. No, I love _Edward_, I can't love Jacob, and it's not fair on either of them. It's not fair to love two people at once. My heart suddenly sank at the thought of losing Jacob but I knew one day it would come to that, I would have to choose. But somehow the answer eluded me, it should have been so very simple, but my heart and mind were in conflict. I decided to leave them to it and stepped back out into the hallway, much drier and much warmer by the time I entered the living room.

Jacob jumped up from the couch to assess my new outfit. He winked approvingly.

"Nice fit, too," I joked looking down at the folded layers of clothing.

"Yeah, it seems you managed to get into my pants," He teased, raising his eyebrows in a cheeky grin.

"In your dreams, Jacob," I snorted.

His stare was slightly embarrassing, I doubted he realised just how obviously it was plastered on his face. He seemed to be fighting against some pretty strong urges to say something but then decided to settle for an unconvincing laugh. Through his falseness I detected a hint of sadness.

"Are you okay, Jake, what's eating you?"

He looked away suddenly, his movement almost too quick for my eyes to see. I frowned.

"It's nothing," He choked out, suddenly seeming almost nervous.

I stared at him unrelenting; maybe it was about our argument before. We had both sort of jumped the gun but I didn't realise he hadn't taken it to heart.

"Jake, is this about before?"

"Is what about before?"

"_This_," I waved my arms at him as if it would entirely explain my thoughts.

Evidently not, he stared back at me with a blank face, his confusion apparently genuine.

When we were out the front he had taken what I was saying the completely wrong way, the look of betrayal I remembered in his eyes sparked fresh guilt. Without thinking I stepped forward raising my arms and gently slipping them around his waist, resting my head on his chest. With my ear to his body I could hear his heart, it was beating fast, I felt guilty about that too. Jacob loved me, but I was torn.

He hadn't responded at first, taken aback by my sudden hug, but as I felt his arms wrap around me too, confidently and tight, I felt my heart speed up. I sighed contently in his arms, warm and in love.

"Jacob, when I said about the 'rust' thing, I didn't mean it the way you took it…"

"Oh?"

"I just, well, I meant that…I was scared. It feels like we're falling apart. Because it can't go on like this forever - it would hurt the people I love. But, I just… I can't - I won't - lose you, I need you. I don't want the rust to get us, Jacob." Tears began to well up but I fought against them, my voice now breaking slightly. "Something's eating away at us, but I can't bear to lose you…" I stopped abruptly, biting my lip to stop the tears from rolling down my cheek.

Jacob hugged me tighter, seemingly relieved that it had not meant what he had thought it to.

"Heeey," He soothed stroking my hair. "We're stronger than that Bells. We trump rust any day. Even though what you said still didn't make that much sense, it's nice to know that the thought of us not being together is so unacceptable, I happen to feel the same way. If I had it my way we'd be together all the time…" He trailed off.

We stood for a while, my breathing eventually evened out and I took a step back, wiping my face and freeing them from any remaining tears. My eyes crept upwards shamefully, eventually meeting Jacob's soft yet conflicted expression and breathed out.

"So, I'm sorry, Jacob," I smiled attempting to reconcile our troubled relationship.

He stared at me for a moment without responding, his eyes distant and distracted, almost like he were looking through me. I glanced over my shoulder, attempting to see the focus of his eye line but failing that turned forward once again. Jacob was now smirking, obviously amused by my search.

I lowered my eyebrows suspiciously, "Is that what you were sad about?"

"Sad?"

"Well, yes. Your face before, you seemed… troubled. I assumed it was from our argument, that's why I, you know…" I muttered.

He thought for a moment then laughed loudly, his sudden and deep laugh making me jump slightly, which only inspired further laughter.

"No, Bells, that wasn't it," He eventually said, slightly breathless from his laughing fit.

"Oh? What was it then?"

Jacob stiffened.

"It's just something I had to tell you but…" His voice seemed almost nervous.

I glared at him in suspicion. "What have you done?"

"What? No! Nothing. I haven't exactly done something," He stuck out his chest defensively.

I rolled my eyes, "Then what is it?"

He hesitated again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes avoiding mine.

"You're acting strange Jake," I sighed walking past where he danced nervously to sink down onto the couch, my attention now completely diverted to the TV.

Jacob continued to stand near the doorway, his back to me. The man in the movie gracefully swept the brunette beauty off her feet into a pure, passionate kiss, lowering her onto the bed. His tan body shimmering sensually in the low light, in fact, with his shaggy, black hair tumbling forward onto his handsome face he almost looked a bit like Jacob. I scrambled quickly for the remote suddenly struck by an awkward awareness of Jacob's presence.

I dared a glance at Jacob but he was still facing away, not even turning to see the cause of my abrupt wrestle with the pillows and my sudden eagerness to watch the weather forecast.

I cringed, unwilling to speculate what might be on his mind. Like I didn't already know.

* * *

Back by popular demand, haha (I wish). No, but I did feel like I had abandoned this (most likely because I had). You see I was mauled by a rabid bear and have taken some time to adjust to my new bionic torso.  
(So if my writing style is rusty and rubbish and my continuation of this story causes disappointment rather than some sort of entertainment I blame the bionic torso, it's cramping my style.)  
Because I love everyone, I'm even writing the neeeew chapter. (Nearly finished too.)


	3. A Midnight Walk

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
... A Midnight Walk**

The credits rolled as the late night movie blared its classical theme tune at full volume causing me to literally jump off the couch where I had apparently fallen asleep for who knows how long. Jacob laughed as he turned the volume back down to a tolerable level.

"I tried waking you up but I figured this might work better. You were out cold."

I glared up at him from where I sat on the floor, "I think my ears are bleeding."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're lucky I'm not the lee--_Edward_ then," His voice hardened, in case I had been mislead by the lightness of his tone and had missed his warning. "Otherwise you'd probably be dead by now."

I _hadn't_ missed the warning.

"I was making a joke," I muttered.

"So was I," He replied flatly.

I looked up to where he stood, looming over me, his hair dusted with melting snow.

I eyed him with suspicion, "How long have I been asleep? Where have _you_ been?"

"Watching the movie with you. Although, mind you, my eyes were open so I probably had the advantage there," he shrugged casually. "You fell asleep a few minutes into it."

I stood, my movement stiff and ungraceful. I stood on my tiptoes, attempting without success to meet his eye line in confrontation. _Why was he lying about where he'd been?_

"You dirty liar," I challenged.

His look of unconvincing mock indignation confessed his guilt before he even spoke. It's no wonder his skills as an actor hadn't been discovered yet, apparently they didn't exist.

"Bells," He rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie?"

He took a step toward me, his body now so close to mine I could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. A shiver ran through me despite the heat and I moved to take a step back but Jacob's large hands gently clasped my shoulders, soft and unmoving, holding me in place. As his fingers began to lightly trace patterns on my skin my stomach lurched and my heart raced, his burning hands hot as my flushed cheeks. Angry with my body's reaction I glowered at Jacob's pleased face. If he thought he could distract me that easily, he had another thing coming.

"Your hair is covered in snow," I sighed, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible before gesturing quickly to his damp, messy, snow covered hair.

He released his grip on me and stepped back, I frowned, my shoulders suddenly cold. His eyes were darting around as if searching the room for an excuse.

"I went outside," He stated cautiously.

"I can see that," I smiled, amused by his uncharacteristic panic. "_Why?"_

"Why? Well…" He began, his eyes suddenly lit up as he found his excuse. Jackpot.

"I went for a walk," He finished confidently.

I glanced sceptically out the window as it shuddered in protest to the strong wind trying to break through. He sighed in resignation.

"I had to talk with Quill. Pack business," He turned his head attempting his own version of nonchalance.

"_Pack business?_" My eyebrows arched. "Like what?"

"You don't need to know," He stated firmly, his abrupt answer closing off any chance of further information.

It had to be serious. My mind raced, was someone in trouble?

"I--Is everyone okay? " I stuttered.

"Whoa, calm down Bells," His open hands threw up in an attempt to stop my mind racing any further ahead of itself. "No-one is hurt or anything, I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone. I'll have to be out with the pack rest of the night. Perfect night for it," He snorted looking out the window again.

He paused his mind lingering over some thought. "I guess you'll be okay sleeping here alone? The blood sucker will be pleased I'm sure." The question was heavy with regret.

"I don't want to sleep alone," I protested, there was no way I was being left at home while he ran off to some emergency.

Jacob's head snapped to attention, his eyes suddenly gazing at me with ferocious intensity. My breath hitched, my heartbeat once again accelerated by his burning stare.

"W--What?" I choked, taken aback by his sudden change.

His shoulders dropped a bit and his eyes lost their edge but were still locked, unwavering, on my face.

He began towards me, his movement so fluid I barely noticed until he was close enough to reach out for my hand. It twitched nervously as he slowly wound his fingers through mine, our hands intertwined.

"Jacob," I tried to sound threatening but the words came out nothing more than a strangled whisper.

I frowned as he looked down, a pleased smile reaching across his face as he traced his thumb against the pounding pulse on my wrist.

"Nervous?" He smirked.

"Let go," My voice was firmer but still lacked any real power.

"I'm sure the pack can handle this by themselves," He waved his free hand dismissively.

I pulled against his grip but with each tug his hand held mine tighter, cutting off the circulation in my fingertips. He leaned in, his hot breath now on my face. _Not good._

"If you don't want to sleep alone, then I suppose I'll have to stay here," He continued smoothly.

My eyes widened in shock. "_Here! _I meant I didn't want to sleep _here_ alone. I didn't mean I wanted to sleep _with_ you, I just didn't want to be left behind!" I squeaked, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

His smile broadened, flashing his brilliant white teeth, "I'm fairly sure you protested to sleeping alone, not being left behind."

My stomach flipped as I pulled harder against his vice like grip, anger swelling up inside me.

"Let me go," I warned, my voice acidic with rising rage.

He pulled my hand up to his face and lightly brushed his lips against my skin. My heart skipped a beat.

Then, unexpectedly he dropped my hand and began laughing, all seriousness dissolving from his face and revealing behind it the warm, happy, carefree Jake. _My_ Jake, always there, hiding behind a mask.

"You crack me up, Bella," He chuckled. "You looked so worried. I knew what you meant, it was just funny playing with you like that."

I glared at him, my fists tensed with anger. _Playing with me?_

The memory of my oh-so-hilarious face inspired a fresh wave of laughter from Jacob as I brushed past him walking out into the hallway. I heard his soft footsteps following behind as I tugged my coat from where it was drying on the rack.

"You know, you say you don't love me that way, Bells," He began, his voice strong and confident.

I rolled my eyes; can't we get away from this subject for just a minute? My head was still swimming from the last time he decided to test our relationship.

"But you do." He finished.

Cocky bastard. I pushed my arms angrily into my coat, adjusting it over Jake's spacious clothing and turning my back to him.

"You can deny it all you want, but your body can't," He continued.

My gloves were still a bit damp and a chill raced up my arms as I shoved my hands in each.

"All I have to do is hold your hand and your heart races. That's how I know you feel it too, how I know you love me. It'd be a lot easier if you just stopped resisting," He sighed. "You know, give in to temptation."

I crouched to lace my boots, tucking the overhanging length of Jacob's pants into them. I had left my socks in the lounge room but didn't really feel like getting past Jacob who was blocking my path, afraid he might lunge at me, his voice growing more confident with every word he spoke. I ignored him with fierce determination.

"I'm the smarter option, really. The one that _doesn't _want to eat you."

I sighed, I was wondering when he'd start on that one. The fact that his romantic competition was also his mortal enemy seemed to really bug him. I began intensely concentrating on my laces, trying desperately to not listen.

"Bella, I love you."

I stood up abruptly and swivelled to face him, even with his face shrouded by shadows in the dark hallway I could see his warm smile. The look in his eyes showed that it was the truth and the reason I couldn't listen to what he was saying was because, whatever it was, he was probably right. I knew I loved Jacob, but my heart was being torn in two. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. The feelings that were overwhelming me as we stood, alone in the darkened passage, struggling against a reciprocated love that could never be sent pangs of guilt through me. I was with Edward. I shouldn't feel this way around Jacob, I shouldn't have to fight against my need for him. I _needed_ Jacob, he was a part of me and he knew it, connected in a way which was deeper than friendship. My eyes pricked with tears and I looked away from Jacob, suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm with Edward," I mumbled.

Jacob laughed, "I know _that_, silly. It's only a matter now of who you love more, me or him. I bet by the end of tonight you'll give in, you'll kiss me."

I was tiring of this conversation; it was the one my heart and mind wrestled with on a daily basis. Now Jacob had decided to put in his two cents and join the debate.

"A bet? Let's hope you don't have a lot to lose," I retorted pulling the woolly hood over my knitted beanie.

Jacob winked at me with infuriating self-confidence before his face washed completely blank, finally taking in my padded up outfit.

"Um, Bella?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why are you getting dressed in that?"

I untucked my hair from under the jacket and placed my hand on the door knob.

"I already told you, I'm not about to be left home alone. Whatever is going on, I'm going with you."

* * *

Gasp, what's this? New material, surely not!  
My spider sense tells me that my writing style has changed somewhat, hopefully it hasn't degenerated like my rusting bionic torso. When I do sit ups it sounds like two fat rabbits going at it on an old spring bed.  
THANKS FOR YOUR READINGS PEOPLE! (No assurances for the future of this story, I have a short attention spa-- Oh, look some exciting-looking eraser dust!)


	4. A Negotiation

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid of mannequins. (Oh yeah and apparently Twilight, and its characters, is owned by Stephanie Meyer)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4  
...A Negotiation

I slipped off the front step still managing to land on my feet as they sank through the thick layer of snow that had fallen since I'd last been outside. Somehow it surprised me, looking around, to see such a transformation in a seemingly short length of time. The snow was now past my knees and immediately I felt the freezing damp soak my borrowed sweats, although luckily the blizzard itself had eased dropping only the occasional snowflake. Then the wind picked up.

I shivered violently, wrapping my arms around me as I attempted to take a step forward. Already I could feel the icy damp freezing the blood in my legs. I struggled forward determinedly, stumbling as my foot caught on the top layer of snow and I fell face first into the crunchy blanket of snow. I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around my waist, a comforting contrast to the icy needles that were pricking at my skin, and lift me out of the snow.

"You're not coming Bella," Jacob smiled. He bent over and dusted the snow off my face, melting it instantly with his werewolf heat. He flicked some snow from my hair then let his hand fall, resting on my cheek. I contemplated protesting until its warmth thawed my skin sending a flush of relieving heat through my veins. Being with a werewolf certainly had its perks.

I sighed. "Yes I am Jake. Don't try and stop me," I warned, flailing my arms to twist around without falling over again.

The snow buried my feet and held them firmly, making it difficult to make a determined march toward the nearby trees. I could hear Jake chuckling behind me as my dramatic resolution was undermined by my tendency to be severely uncoordinated. I floundered forward with whatever dignity I could maintain.

Jake's suppressed laughter burst out as he took a few easy strides through the snow to draw equal with me again. He looked down at me muttering to the snow in frustration and a wide smile broke across his face.

"Was that a threat?" He raised his eyebrows. "What happens if I do try and stop you?"

"You don't want to know," I looked at him with a straight face.

"_That_ bad?" His mock-horror teasing.

I nodded solemnly. The serious look on his face was threatened by a smile which played at the corners of his mouth.

He pretended to be contemplating while he recomposed his expression. "Well, I suppose I'll have to let you come then."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully.

He snorted. "No chance, Bells."

He bent slightly and in moments I was airborne, snow spraying into the night air as my legs flew off the ground. He held me against the bare, russet colour of his chest. As he began carrying me back to the house, seemingly unimpeded by the snow or the forceful wind which had threatened to knock me over, I resisted his hold until I caught sight of my truck. I let out a groan.

"It's really not that bad, I won't be gone that long we just need to check the area o--"

"It's not that," I interrupted.

"What is it then?"

"That," I muttered sourly, stretching my arm over his shoulder to point behind him.

He spun around cautiously scanning the horizon, then looked down at me in confusion.

"My truck," I explained solemnly.

He looked up again and this time spotted my truck, disguised as a very convincing pile of snow. The only thing that gave it away was the protruding radio antenna.

"It'll never start again," I whispered bleakly.

My melodrama seemed to amuse him. "Don't worry about that, I'll have it running better than ever by tomorrow morning. I'm good for more than just tearing up vampires, you know?"

I cringed but Jake didn't seem to notice, continuing on to chat about something to do with cars. I tuned out a bit then something clicked into place, Jake said nobody had been hurt, but his face had seemed pretty serious after meeting up with Quil. He had also tried to cover up the situation by lying, so there was really only one other thing that could have brought the pack together on a night like this. I don't know how I could have been so distracted to have not thought of it immediately, I guess it sometimes still surprised me that there were others beside the Cullens. Vampires. My body tensed completely rigid with fear.

"What is it?"Jake's dark eyes widened in concern.

"I--it's a _vampire_ isn't it?"

His body jerked at my unexpected deduction. "Don't worry Bella, it's not Victoria, we're sure of that," He quickly assured, holding me tighter, his warmth spreading through my shaking frame. "It's just a couple of rogue vampires straying obliviously into a town inhabited by a pack of werewolves. Really, nothing major, it'll be over in a couple of hours, tops."

My body sagged with relief. But it was still a vampire.

"I'm _definitely_ coming now," I said.

"Sure, sure. What gives you that idea?"Jake skipped up the front steps and breezed through the front door.

Charlie, the only police officer in Forks, would be out there in the gale force wind manning the blocked off roads, alone. Even with Jake's assurances I couldn't just sit around waiting while Charlie, Jake, the people I love might be in danger. I had to know for myself and I wasn't about to stay at Jacob's alone but the hard line of his mouth told me he wasn't going to change his mind and as much as I might try and argue, if Jake had already decided then there wasn't much I could do about it. I had to try a different approach…

An induced tremor ran through me again.

"I can't stay here alone Jake, I'm scared," I muttered weakly into his chest.

Immediately he softened as he slowly set me on the wooden floor in the hallway, his hands on my shoulders as his comforting gaze rested on my face. My eyebrows creased together as I attempted to look as scared as possible. It wasn't hard; all I had to do was think of Victoria.

"Don't be, Bells, honey. It's fine," then he laughed. "You _really _need to have more faith in us. Honestly, if you're scared over a couple of rogue vampires, that's just patronising." He feigned offence.

His heartfelt attempt to cheer me up made me feel a bit guilty but I persevered.

"Please," My eyes looked up at him pleading.

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak until a thought danced across his expression. A smug grin crept up at the corners of his mouth and he stood back, folding his arms.

"Okay, I'll take you with me. I'm sure if any of the pack gets pissed, they'll get over it. I'd better find you some more dry clothes though," He pointed out. "Preferably waterproof."

I blinked, unconvinced. "I can come?"

"Yeah, just hurry. I'd promised I would come back and I'm sure they don't want to be standing out in the snow all night."

I smiled sheepishly, I knew the weather wouldn't bother any of the werewolves but nodded anyway. As I turned to go raid Jacob's wardrobe for the second time that night I hesitated, confused by his sudden change of heart and the impish grin still plastered on his face.

"Why are you letting me come?"

He chortled, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is," I replied quickly. "It's just, you changed your mind so suddenly."

He shrugged.

"And you look so happy you might burst out in song," I pointed out.

He laughed loudly, "Well, let's just say its education."

He winked at me but I stared back with a blank expression so he continued.

"You're always getting worried that we're going to get hurt or something," He scoffed at the preposterous notion. "So I figure if maybe you witness it for yourself, _the hunt_, you'll realise just how silly it is to be worried. Believe me; you'll never doubt our abilities again, not after tonight."

I nodded, the idea of witnessing a _hunt_ of any kind was actually a bit unsettling but if this was my ticket in then I'd accept anything.

"Besides I thought you might want to see your wolf boy in action," He flexed his biceps with a playful grin. "If you're impressed by that _bloodsucker_, baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

I rolled my eyes, so that's what this is about.

"Does that line work on all the girls?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, most of the girls don't know any werewolves or vampires, so you're the only one I've tried it on. I guess I'd have to ask you then wouldn't I, _does_ it work?" His arm reached out to lean on the wall next to me, towering over me with a mischievous smile.

I was determined not to encourage him so attempted to escape past by ducking under his arm. It slid down to block my path his other arm stretching out to lean against the wall on the other side, I was trapped.

"You'd better slip out of those wet clothes right away," He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "You seem to be developing a habit of getting yourself drenched."

He shifted his weight, leaning in a bit close for comfort, making my heart stutter. At a distance it was easy to resist him, but with his beautiful russet face just inches from mine my will seemed to cave, the thoughts were harder to fight. His warmth and proximity comforted me so much that I didn't mind so much that my heart reacted in the way it shouldn't. Even after all that's happened between us, I knew all the complications couldn't obscure the connection we shared, because he was still Jacob. Unfortunately the only way to keep Jacob in my life was to make sure the boundaries of our friendship weren't blurred, as if it weren't already hard enough with him testing that any opportunity he gets, it also meant _no_ flirting. So with a fresh wave of determination there was no way I was getting sucked into this conversation.

"I'm going to go get changed. Don't want to keep the guys waiting now, do we?" I tried to lift his arm up but it was fixed in place, my efforts possibly even unnoticed against his werewolf strength.

I glared up at him but was surprised by the almost unreadable expression across his face, his eyes intense, studying my face with such concentration it was unnerving. He inched forward again and I shuddered as his chest leant against me, I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head and struggled to keep my own breathing even. He rested his cheek against my head and leant down until I could hear him breathing in my ear.

"I miss you, Bella Swan, more than you could ever imagine. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about you," He whispered in a voice so fragile and quiet if he hadn't been leaning so close I probably wouldn't have heard a sound.

He dropped his arms back to his side and spun around, "I'll wait out the front." And as the gush of wind was quelled by the closing door I was left alone again, struggling for breath.

So much for boundaries.


	5. A Secret

* * *

**Chapter 5  
... A Secret**

I walked briskly through the frozen forest; the snow was thinner here, caught in the canopy before making it down to the ground. Guided by Jacob's hand, a comfort in the eerie stillness of the forest at night, I stepped over twisted roots and uneven terrain with as much dexterity as I could muster, determined not to slow down his pace. I sighed, who was I kidding? Jake could get there in seconds if he didn't have to drag me and my slow human legs along with him.

Jake hadn't spoken since we left the house and I was beginning to sense in the silence that had followed he was upset with me. I couldn't think of why but the silence was beginning to trouble me, only punctuated by the crunching of my shoes in the fresh snow which seemed to echo in the wide expanse. It wasn't really necessary to hold Jake's hand as the clear sky and brilliantly bright moon cast enough of a pale light on the landscape that even I could see where I was going. No, especially given his prolonged silence, my firm grip on his hand helped me to feel less alone as the wind sent chills my spine. I held it tighter, trying to think of something to say to him.

"Hey, Jake," I hesitated.

"Mm?" His deep voice echoed through the frozen air.

I watched the outline of his body marching relentlessly forward, avoiding obstacles with a strange sense of grace.

"Won't everyone be, you know, _wolves_? How come you haven't changed, to talk to them or something?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't _really_ want to let it on too early that I've let you tag along. I'm not so sure they are all going to agree with me. Besides it's easier to walk with you this way," He said lightly.

Phew, he wasn't mad at me but what he said disturbed me a bit. I hope I didn't get Jake in trouble for bringing me with him, I was excited by the prospect of seeing my Quileute friends again but my insistence to make him take me as well now seemed a bit selfish and immature.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," I frowned.

He tutted, "It's a bit late for that, Bells."

"No, I just mean, well…" I pictured what reaction Paul might have to my sudden appearance, and if it was anything like the last time I'd _surprised_ him. "…I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Quit worrying. It's not like I'm endangering anyone, they'll probably be glad that you're coming then I won't really be able to join the hunt, more for them," He added enviously.

Jacob's supportive words had abated my concerns, for now. I decided to concentrate on something else to make sure my guilt levels didn't continue to rise. I was only halfway through mentally organising what homework I had left when I heard a scuffle of noise behind me. Jacob, with his keen hearing, had obviously been alerted first as by the time I turned around he was standing in front of me, hand held out protectively. I looked down at my own open palm, surprised that I didn't realise he'd let go of his grip until I'd seen his hand in front of me. Man, Jake was _quick_.

The clearing in front of us was still, seemingly empty, and I would have been relieved if I couldn't feel Jacob's tension rolling off him in intense waves. My eyes widened, darting from each sinister shadow and to the exposed, undisturbed snow that settled far into the blackness. Was it the vampires, is that why Jacob looked as if poised to attack? I hadn't noticed that he was shaking and my eyes drifted down to his clenched fists, tendons bulging, as they quivered with suppressed power.

How many were there? I'm fairly sure Jacob had said it was only two, but what if there were more? Would the pack be able to reach us in time if there was an ambush, could Jake fend them all off on his own? Fear clutched my stomach as I began to imagine the worst. If it came to that Jacob would get hurt, probably even _killed_, and it would be my fault. My presence here put him at a disadvantage; Jacob might be able to manage on his own, but I knew that he would defend me at any cost, even his life. An unnatural noise escaped from my mouth and Jake jumped forward a little, his face urgently searching, misunderstanding the cause for my horror.

The wind suddenly changed direction, carrying with it a forceful gust which threatened to knock me backward. As my feet stumbled to find balance, I noticed it, the strange smell brought by the cool wind. It was familiar, though I was certain I'd never smelt anything _exactly _like it before. But it was an alluring scent, sugary perhaps; it reminded me of… butterscotch. I looked at Jacob, who seemed to have noticed the delicious smell as well; he turned his face plastered in a wide grin of approval as the scent wafted past us. My head turned to follow the smell past me but instead caught in the corner of my vision a black blur, a reaching hand, tensed to seize. Adrenaline pumped my heart to beat rapidly and I snapped my head, prepared to witness my attacker. But there was nothing, just an uninterrupted view of the snowy tangle of trees behind me, until I dropped my eyes.

"Heya, Bella!" Beamed the face of a young boy I recognised, he sniffed the air near me and cringed,"Yeesh, you really do stink like a vampire, don't you?"

My heart was still racing, I inhaled deeply but I couldn't smell anything, not even the butterscotch.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Seth asked, aghast. The appalled face seemed unsuiting on a face which was so obviously given more to smiling.

I was quick to dispel his worry, "No, no that's fine, Seth."

His expression switched, beaming again, "You remembered my name!"

My mouth opened, to remind him that my father and his had been friends long before he turned into a werewolf but I snapped it shut quickly. My heart sank as I stared at the boy's happy smiling face, one which reminded me so much of a younger Jacob, I couldn't bear to see it twisted into one of grief, one which betrayed the loss of his father. Luckily, before having to mask my hesitation with an ill thought out decoy Seth noticed Jacob behind me and skipped forward in excitement.

"Jacob! I thought you might not be coming back, it's been pretty hard to track them, you know. I've been helping though, Sam says that…," He rambled, literally quaking with excitement that had been allowed on this little mission. He continued on and it wasn't until Jacob slouched to one side in boredom that I noticed that he had been obscuring Quil who was next to him.

Quil met my eyes and ambled past Jake and Seth to greet me with a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Bella! What you up to? Not much of a place for a romantic walk," He joked, jerking his head toward Jacob. "Although the weather's perfect."

As if in response to his sarcasm I was suddenly aware of the cold aching in my legs and arms. Although Jake had tried to find the warmest, best-fitting clothes he could they were unfortunately still pretty spacious. The wind whipped through the layers of my clothes and a violent shiver shook me.

"Couldn't you just bite me and turn me into a werewolf, now? At least then I'd have a bit of fur to keep me from this insane cold," I complained.

"Ha, you know it doesn't work like that. Besides, if you were a werewolf you wouldn't need extra fur to keep warm," He looked down pointedly at his bare chest and I could have sworn he was flexing his toned abdomen in self delight. Maybe over confidence was a werewolf thing too.

"Sorry we caught you two unaware, we thought we'd phase back before greeting you. Only thing was Jacob didn't catch our scent right away. _Apparently_ his senses were a bit overwhelmed by your… distinctive smell."

Of course, I was the vampire girl after all.

I laughed, "Yeah, Seth kindly pointed out earlier that I stink."

Quil breathed in and frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know."

"No, I can't smell anything," Quil said with a sincere face. "I think Jake is just making pathetic excuses. You don't smell like a vampire to me, you smell more like a werewolf."

I smiled at this compliment, even if he was just being nice, it still warmed me to know I was accepted even now.

"Not just any werewolf though," He added thoughtfully. "You smell an _awful_ lot like Jacob."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I just shrugged off his playful teasing, "These are his clothes. _That's why_." I pinched the front of the jacket out as if to make a point.

Instead of the defeated shrug I'd expected an impish smile crept across his amused face. A whistle escaped through his lips, "_His _clothes, Bella?"

A blush burnt across my face, "I -- I needed to get changed. I wasn't… I just, the snow--"

Jacob interrupted my incoherent explanation by slinging a casual arm around my shoulders. While grateful for the instant warmth it just embarrassed me further and I shied away from it. It locked in place. I sighed but didn't resist, did he always have to be _this _stubborn?

"So what did you think when Jacob told you? I mean you could hardly have been surprised," He rolled his eyes in exaggeration, a teasing gesture directed more at Jake then at me.

But I felt like I'd missed some of the conversation. I just blinked, confused, then suddenly I saw Jake visibly stiffen in the corner of my eye. He dropped his arm jerkily from my shoulders and scowled a fierce warning at Quil.

Quil suddenly looked just as confused as I was, unfolding his arms hesitantly.

"Tell me what?" I asked, puzzled, suddenly thinking of Jake's strange behaviour back at the house. He'd looked like he had something to say but he never…

Jacob shook his head slowly, the movement was so tiny, so restrained and threatening that I knew Jake thought I didn't notice it. A panicked look of comprehension lit up Quil's face before he masked it with another expression.

I looked between the two boys that faced each other, I couldn't see Jake's face, but Quil was anxiously shifting his weight from each foot, visibly uncomfortable. Quil, _uncomfortable_? What was going on?

"Tell her what?" Seth pressed, bobbing beside Jacob to join the conversation. Oblivious or uncaring of the suffocating tension which exuded from the boys.

"Yeah, _tell me what_?" I scowled.

"Hey kid, maybe you should go find Paul. Help him out for a bit," Quil didn't make eye contact with the boy, instead continuing his unspoken conversation with Jacob, their eyes locked.

"Huh? But Paul is already with Jared and Embry? Sam said I should stay with you," He questioned warily.

"Go away," Jacob muttered in translation.

"Oh," His dejected face looked between the boys in confusion but then settled on me, switching back to a wide smile, all rejection forgotten. "Seeya round Bella!"

He waved enthusiastically and began darting toward the trees in the clearing, looking back in confusion briefly before he was running and dissolved into the darkness.

I turned to look back at Jake and Quil, anger rising, I _was_ going to get an explanation.

Instead of the faces of two boys, with skin the colour of the earth, I was greeted by two large wolves; two _very_ large wolves. I shrieked and stumbled backward, falling onto my hip. A pain seared down my leg, I had fallen on a rock. The throbbing burn meant it was definitely going to bruise but I didn't dare move it, frozen in shock.

I had seen the wolves before, but not from so close, and in very different situations. I shivered just thinking about Laurent or Paul.

The two wolves sensed my fear but misplaced it, their ears suddenly lying flat against their heads. The smaller of the two, whose fur was a pleasant chocolate brown backed away from me, before dropping his body low to the ground. Quil.

The russet brown wolf with shaggy fur didn't follow, he stood his ground, but his head sagged as he cowered to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Although I could have sworn I saw a flash of betrayal before they dropped, my fear hurt him. Jacob.

I understood from their movements what they were trying to do; they thought I was scared of them so they were attempting to look as non-threatening as possible. But their submissive behaviour, their flat ears and cowering heads, almost made it look as though _they_ were afraid. These two giant wolves, built to rip apart vampires, to run at speeds unimaginable, cowering to me, a weak human covered in snow. It looked as though they were afraid of _me._

The entire situation was suddenly hysterical; my whole body was quaking with silent laughter before it burst from my mouth making the two wolves jump in surprise. I stood unsteadily, my side was aching from where I landed on the rock, but that didn't matter now, I was in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

The wolf which was Quil stared at me in wide eyed surprise, turning his head to look warily at Jacob. Jake met his glance and shrugged, rolling his eyes. His mouth dropped open in a wolf grin as he stood wearily to walk over to me, snow falling from the clumps of his dark fur. Quil hesitated, remaining where he was.

I was still recovering from my outburst, wiping tears from my eyes, when Jacob nudged me playfully with his nose. My hands reached out and ran up and down the soft fur, as beautiful as Jacob was as a human, nothing could compare to the beauty of the creature that crouched beside me now. His blazing eyes watched my awe-stricken face with careful intensity, studying my every expression, while he let out a great sigh of content.

"Wow, Jake. You're just so… beautiful," I breathed, my hands lost in the thick mass of his glossy fur.

His ears pricked up instantly and his eyes snapped onto mine, obviously not the reaction he had expected. He shut them tight nuzzling his head into my arms, I giggled as he pushed me back in his enthusiasm.

He laughed too, a rumbling wheeze which sounded a bit like a bark, to think I'd ever been afraid of this friendly giant when I'd first saw him in the meadow. Well, then again, I suppose if I were a vampire I wouldn't get quite the same reception.

The plodding sound of giant paws in the snow indicated that Quil had decided to join our party, eventually deciding I hadn't suddenly gone mad with fear. His jaw was also dropped in a wide grin, his tongue hanging over long, sharp teeth as he panted in excitement. He leant forward and I curled my arms around his head in a tight hug, he huffed in delight. He straightened up lifting my feet clean off the ground as my hug tightened around him; I squealed as my feet dangled in the air which seemed to amuse him immensely but he rested my feet back on the ground immediately. I turned back to Jake who was staring at Quil, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

I was so amazed, so entirely enthralled by the two amazing creatures that stood in front of me, that it wasn't until now that my forgotten anger resurfaced. It dawned on me too, the reasoning behind the quick change.

I sighed wearily, "Well, surprise, surprise. You can't very well tell me what you were both talking about _now_, can you?" The bitter sarcasm was thick in my voice.

Quil feigned innocence, cocking his head to one side as if he was suddenly, conveniently, unable to understand human language. Jake just laughed at me, a wheezing huff which I could feel warm on my skin.

It always seemed when I was with Jacob, I never got my way.

* * *

Wooh, I'm on a roll. Who said I never update regularly? Oh, wait, that was me.  
Thanks for reading it and especially thanks for writing nice things in the reviews, very inspiring. ;)  
Sigh, I can't be overly bothered with continuity as this isn't set at any specific time in Eclipse so sorry if some of the things I say are incorrect/inconsistent. Just make it fit wherever you like on the timeline in your heads, kay? :) THANKS!


	6. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Chapter 6  
...A Shoulder to Cry On**

We'd been walking for a while but I still couldn't help peeking a sideways glance whenever I could at the russet-colour werewolf who, despite his size, loped elegantly beside me. We had all walked in companionable silence, the heavy breathing of the wolves a comfort enough in a dark forest which might have otherwise unnerved me. Well, I say _we_ walked in silence but my eyes squinted in suspicion at the glances and exchanged expressions of Quil and Jake. I'm sure _their_ heads were filled with conversation, sometimes apparently very funny I noticed as Jake's rumbling laugh interrupted my thoughts.

Quil and Jacob were both trying to track the scent and even I could see it was frustrating them, it wasn't meant to be this difficult. Occasionally Quil would bound off ahead, through the trees and out of sight, but Jacob remained by my side, nose to the ground in concentration. Quil would always reappear, returning unsuccessful and annoyed, his deep growl sent shivers down my body. I yawned widely, wondering what time it was while I imagined sleeping in front of a warm fire.

Jacob's dark eyes slid to focus on me, exposing a hint of disapproval. I didn't need to be a wolf; I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm not tired," I lied.

He straightened up in scepticism, catching out my bluff.

"I'm not letting you take me home," I said.

He whined, ears twisted back and I chuckled. "No way. I know it's taking longer than you said it would but, hey, I'm the one that demanded to come, right? Besides, I haven't seen any action yet," I attempted enthusiasm to cheer him up and it seemed to work. Immediately his face lit up with the prospect of catching the vampires, or to show off in front of me, I wasn't sure which.

A thought occurred to him and he walked out in front of me, blocking my path. I stopped, wrapping my arms around me as tightly as possible, my only defence against the bitter cold. He shook once, flicking snow from his fur in all directions, and then lowered himself to lie on the ground. He met my gaze with his own and jerked his head toward his back, he wanted to carry me. I hesitated, but thought of how my walking was probably slowing him down so stepped forward to accept the invitation. I threw my leg around him and immediately felt his radiating warmth thawing my frozen legs; I leant forward to bury my face in his fur. His chest rumbled with laughter as he stood, his bushy tail wagging with unsuppressed excitement.

I found myself strangely relaxed on his back; as I lay face down in his fur I could feel his tight muscles moving beneath me, tensing and relaxing rhythmically as he walked. I felt warm again for the first time in what seemed like ages and had to fight the desire to close my eyes and fall asleep. As my eyelids began to pull down, too heavy for me to resist them, I sat bolt upright determined not to fall asleep. I noticed that Quil had slipped off again but another werewolf seemed to have taken his place, walking next to Jacob as they exchanged wordless conversation. I studied the wolf's sleek dark silver fur and recognised him immediately, Paul. He didn't seem to notice I was staring at him so I decided to greet him aloud.

"Hey Paul, not going so well is it?" I said lightly.

He dared one quick, disapproving glance before his eyes focused back on Jacob. He _had _noticed me, he was just ignoring me. I looked the other way in irritation.

I didn't say anything else as we walked and eventually Paul peeled away, streaking through the trees with incredible speed and Jacob and I were alone. My hand glided from the back of his head down his neck, the fur had been flattened there where I'd been petting him for a while and I would have stopped but whenever I did Jake whined in protest.

I sighed; the night wasn't really turning out as I'd imagined it. Not that I was disappointed, I just felt silly for my obvious overreaction earlier. I knew now Jacob was telling the truth, nobody was in any real danger, I needn't have worried so much for Charlie or the pack, they would be fine just like he'd promised. I could feel the calmness of the pack, nobody seemed on edge, only a bit frustrated. As soon as the vampires were found they would be… _dealt with_ quickly and efficiently; Crisis over.

I leant back, looking up at the moon directly above, full and glowing with a mystical beauty. How fitting I thought, all the werewolves under a full moon, it was almost like the werewolves in myths and stories. If someone more superstitious had been in my place they might have found this a little _too_ coincidental.

Jacob's ears pricked up a second before I heard it, a piercing howl which seemed to shatter the quiet of the forest. The echo carried on long after the howl had stopped and in its wake a chorus of wolves replied. I watched Jacob anxiously as he pulled his head back and looked to the same glowing moon I had been just moments earlier, answering the call of his brothers. I instinctively raised my hands to block my ears but found, although loud, I couldn't bring myself to dull its noise. It, like the wolves, was beautiful. It was almost like the wolves were _singing_, their calls chiming in and out of harmonies until they faded and there was silence once again.

This was it, I could feel it.

Before I had the chance to blink Jacob was running, with each bound I felt myself slipping off his back until I grasped out in panic to clutch handfuls of fur. The trees were melting together as I felt Jacob's sprint quicken and adrenaline pumped through my body. The force of the wind burnt my face but pure exhilaration flowed through me, the speed was incredible, I felt elated and free. My stomach had been left miles behind me and the scenery was nothing but an indistinguishable blur but the feeling was so unbelievable I'd never felt anything like it before, except maybe when Edward ran with me. _Although_, if it came to speed, I think Jacob might even be able to give him a run for his money.

But unexpectedly in the rushing wind I smelt it again, the sweet butterscotch which flavoured the air. I lifted myself higher into the wind, trying to inhale as deeply as possible, wanting nothing more than to taste the smell which called to me. Jacob sniffed the air as well, but instead of grinning in pleasure as I thought he might, he pulled away from it sharply, his body tensing.

I blinked, why the reaction? When he had smelt it earlier had he not smiled at me in delight?

Suddenly my arm was wrenched backward, resisting my incredible momentum with painful consequences. It felt like my arm had been ripped off, the burning so intense I cried out in agony. My muscles screamed in protest sending waves of nauseating pain through my body. I no longer felt Jacob beneath me as I fell, unable to orientate myself in the shock. I caught sight of the branch which had snagged my sleeve, the ripped fabric on its tip dancing wildly in the frozen wind. My mouth opened to cry out again as another sharp stab of pain burnt in my shoulder but before the noise could escape my head hit the ground and the world turned a peaceful black.

The metallic smell of blood stirred me from unconsciousness and I had only just enough time to roll on my side before the rising bile was expelled from my stomach. I heaved a few times, before rolling onto my back, my sweaty hands shaking.

"She's been sick," An anxious voice called out.

My eyes were still shut, cringing in pain, but I could see the movement of shadows through my eyelids.

"It's just the blood. Makes me feel nauseous," I groaned. My back felt numb with the cold, how long had I been lying in the snow?

"Run her home quickly Jacob, I've got to get back to the others. She'll be fine there for now, her cut is bandaged so just get her out of here," The voice ordered, relieved but stern.

"Okay, Sam," Jake replied from somewhere nearby, his voice thick with emotion.

"Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault, accidents happen," He spoke the line like he'd said it a million times before. He probably had, repeating the phrase to himself over and again, every time he saw Emily's once perfect face. I could tell he wished it to be more successful for Jacob than it had ever been for him.

I flinched at the loud ripping noise next to me before I heard the sound of four paws sprinting away. Jake's approaching footsteps were soft, almost inaudible, as he crouched beside me. My face twitched in surprise when I felt his hot fingertips gently brushing the hair from my face. My skin felt like it was burning where his touch had traced along my forehead and the odd leap in my stomach made me question how much of that was his werewolf heat. I blinked my eyes open carefully, but it was dark so they adjusted easily and Jacob's silhouette gradually increased in detail until I could make out his face, the hard line of his mouth, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Hey honey, how do you feel?" His voice greeted me with such tenderness my heart swelled with emotion.

"Just fine," I croaked. "I'm pretty pain tolerant; it comes with being accident prone." I gestured my head toward the overhanging branch which had caused my fall to make my point but quickly regretted it. My head was still aching from where I hit the ground, not to mention the shooting pain in my arm. I groaned internally, I wondered what it would be like, even just for a moment, to be coordinated.

Jacob's responding laugh was hollow. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention whe-- It's just I got so, I got so worked up, you know? I sho--"

His face twisted in pain as he struggled for words, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, stop the guilt that caused his anguished expression. Unfortunately the muscles in my arm were already objecting painfully to being relaxed, I didn't even want to consider making them move.

I cleared my throat and spoke with force, there was no way I was going to let him blame himself for this accident. "Jacob, it wasn't you. It was me. My arm got caught on a branch, could've happened to anyone, I'm fine. I _won't_ let you feel bad about this."

I had interrupted his agonised speech and he was shocked by my unexpectedly firm response, eyebrows raised.

"Well, that told _me_ for showing empathy," He eventually joked, he seemed to have listened as already his face had softened, the creases on his forehead smoothed out.

"Too right," I nodded. A mistake given the throbbing in my skull, but I bit my cheek to suppress a grimace.

His careful hand on my back helped me to sit up, already I was feeling a bit better, but I did have the sneaking suspicion that there was more to my injury than a tree inflicted gash. The agonising twinge in my shoulder as I sat up confirmed my diagnosis, dislocated shoulder.

"What's _Edward_ going to say when he sees you like this?" He said suddenly.

"Like _what_? Quick shower to wash off the blood, pop the old shoulder in place and, hey presto, good as new. He'll never know," My scheming smirk was not returned as he studied my shoulder, obviously he had been unaware of its dislocation. Oops.

"If it's dislocation you'll need to go to the hospital, make sure you haven't torn any muscles. That wound also looks like it'll need stitches," He spoke in a matter-of-fact manner, almost as if he were getting irritated with me.

I blinked, unable to comprehend such an extreme mood swing. I noticed his now shaking fists were tightly clenched, going almost as white as the snow he leant into. What is _wrong_ with him?

"I'll bet _Edward_ wouldn't have let you get hurt like this," He muttered bitterly.

"Edward? What does Edward have to do with this?"

"I'm sure that _bloodsucker_ could've protected you, couldn't he? I guess that's me out of the job then," The hostility rolled off him with startling intensity, a violent tremor rippled across his shoulders and down his back. I didn't care that he was close to breaking point, _so was I._

"Maybe he shouldn't have let you come, if he just kept you tied to a pole all day then at least you'd be safe, right? Better than being stuck with a _werew_--"

"--Stop it!" I yelled, tears pricking at my eyes. "Just stop it, okay!"

He stopped shaking immediately, his expression dazed by my response as if it had snapped him out of a dream.

"Can't we just forget about Edward for a _second_? I can't stand this anymore," I sobbed the tears spilling down my cheek.

"…Forget about him?"

"Yes, pretend he doesn't exist, whatever! I just hate it when it's like this, when you…" The end of my sentence was lost in amongst my flowing tears.

"Okay."

I wiped my tear filled eyes to get a clearer image of his face. He beamed widely, extending his hand to wipe a rogue tear from my cheek. I blinked.

"Done, I've forgotten him."

My eyebrows pulled down slowly into a perplexed frown, this seemed highly amuse judging by the laughter which echoed through the air.

"Welcome back Bells, honey. I missed you," His soft eyes were still pulled up at the corners in amusement, but their smouldering look melted my defences and allowed me to see for the first time the absolute truth.

All this time I was convinced that Jacob had changed but it occurred to me, staring into the eyes of the boy I feel like I've known my whole life, it was me that changed. Initially, yes, becoming a werewolf was hard on him but we were always the same together. If time had allowed things would have fitted in just as perfectly as they used to, I could see that now.

It was Edward. Jacob had always been the cheerful, wonderful person I had befriended, _My Jake_, but my being with Edward tore him up inside. It was my fault he was so internally conflicted, all it took was for Edward to disappear and I had Jacob back. My Jacob, the Jacob that had always seen there but I was just too stubborn to see.

The tears streamed down my face with refreshed vigour, my crying on the edge of hysteria.

"I--I missed you too," I managed to choke out, jumping forward on my knees and throwing my good arm around him where he crouched, my tears wet on his skin as I sobbed into his neck.

His arms wrapped around me lovingly and stroked the back of my hair, unable to resist chuckling when for some reason this made me cry even harder.

* * *

Will it ever end? No way, this is too much fun. Thanks for your lovely reviews, I cried for many a hour.


	7. An Unbreakable Stare

**Chapter 7  
... An Unbreakable Stare**

Jacob insisted on carrying me back to the house, I had expected as much because he felt responsible for the accident but ever since he had scooped me from the snow, my frozen cheeks still streaked from recent tears, his eyes had never left my face. I avoided his gaze as much as possible, looking firmly ahead, but my skin prickled as I felt his stare examining me with such concentration it made me feel self-conscious. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned my head to meet his fixed stare with one of my own. I knew Jacob well, well enough that the look on his face, the smouldering intensity in his eyes, said more to me than if he had suddenly decided to go all out and write a poem anthology which shamelessly beared his heart and soul. Nope, he didn't need words to express it when I could read it all in the expression on his face, not that that made it any easier to accept. But what was hardest was how scared that made me of what he might see, betrayed in my own eyes, if I dared to look at him for more than a moment. As soon as the thought hit I instantly dropped my stare to the hands in my lap, knotted tightly together in a nervous ball.

"Jake, you're staring…" I mumbled.

His chest heaved up and down in an inaudible chuckle, "I know, I just can't help it."

I dared a quick glance, afraid I might get lost in his deep brown eyes as they openly pleaded with me for something I wasn't sure I could ever give. But apparently the battle couldn't be fought on all fronts, as I concentrated on maintaining an unreadable expression, my heart danced in my chest. I couldn't help it; I _liked_ the way Jake was looking at me. I was sick and selfish and hopelessly in love with him.

"Don't look at me like that," I said.

His expression remained unchanged, "Why not?"

He reached out to brush some hair from my face but I firmly pushed his hand away. "_Edward_," I warned through gritted teeth.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Who?"

I groaned; it was unbelievable to have Jacob back the way he was before it all got… _complicated_. Maybe his behaviour was a werewolf thing too, competition for a _mate_ or something. Maybe that's what had him on edge these past few months and without Edward in the picture he was the happy go lucky boy I loved. However without the idea of Edward to restrain him Jacob's sudden ignorance of my having a boyfriend made the situation even more problematic for me. I could tell Jacob found it an amusing opportunity, but his advances were becoming increasingly tiring to fight off. His stare alone had me unhinged.

"Bella?" He began.

I jumped, instantly embarrassed by the thoughts he had interrupted, my response was no more than a cautious whisper.

"Hmm?"

He laughed loudly, "Don't look so scared."

I nodded obediently, trying to fit a new expression on my frozen face. I attempted a look of indifference, but I could feel it sitting unnaturally, I figured it missed the mark as the look I ended up with sent Jacob into a fit of laughter. The sudden look of irritation on my face felt _much_ more comfortable, and natural enough it convinced Jake to stifle, with great effort, his laughter.

He cleared his throat and started again, "Bella, I was just wondering about before, when you -- you know -- called me…" He paused. "…Beautiful."

Instantly an image of Jake's powerful wolf form filled my mind. His glistening, tousled russet fur covering the majestic, muscular body beneath. His piercing eyes and dominating features, even the memory of it filled me with awe. I sighed and nodded.

Jake read the expression on my face and his eyes lit up, "So you really meant it then?"

"Of course! You were wonderful!"

Jake was caught between relief and delight as he took in my response. I felt his whole body straighten, a new confidence flowing through him.

"You weren't scared?" he pressed, obviously it had been on his mind for a while now.

"Well, actually you did take me by surprise," He smiled guiltily at my complaint. "But no, I wasn't _scared_. How could I be? I mean it Jake, you were truly beautiful."

How could he have thought anything else?

"Well," He spoke the word through a gust of breath. "That's certainly a weight off my back."

Before I could respond the same smouldering look I had momentarily forgotten I was trying to avoid came into Jacob's eyes, but by the time I realised, it was too late. I was locked.

His eyes held mine with a power I couldn't describe; they had somehow transformed to remind me of his wolf form, the way they almost looked through me, searching and exploring my thoughts and feelings. His piercing gaze held me until second by second my defences began to drop; the emotions which danced across his eyes captured me. I could feel the fear, the courage and power, the love and the passion. I could feel Jacob and as I sensed my last wall of defence collapse I knew he could feel me too, there was nowhere left to hide.

It was almost like we were suddenly connected, the outside world seemed to fade into meaningless as Jacob's face filled my vision. I wasn't even sure if we were walking or if Jacob had stopped and now stood motionless, with me still in his arms, ankle deep in snow. I heard his every breath, quickening with each moment our eyes held their gaze. I felt his emotions flowing through him like an invisible tremor, passing down through his arms to where he held my body, igniting a pulsing warmth between us, matched by the rapid beating of his heart. Our eyes remained locked as the sound of my own breathing intensified. I couldn't believe this was happening.

An awareness of Jake's blazing skin against my palm shocked me as I realised my hand was travelling up the defined contours of his muscular chest. He crushed my body against him as he trembled in delight, my arm ached in protest but, like the outside world, it was distant. All I could feel was Jacob and the burning heat that now blazed between our bodies.

My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my toes by the time my hand reached the back of his neck. What was I doing? But it was too late now, I couldn't stop it. Jacob was right, I _couldn't_ resist forever.

For the first time our eyes broke as I watched his lips, trembling in anticipation, lowering slowly towards my own. His breath was staggered, the feeling of it on my lips inspired a new wave of butterflies in my stomach and I knew how hard it must be for him to move as slowly as he did. My own hand, tangled in his untidy hair, urged him forward eagerly as my body ached for the kiss he promised. I closed my eyes tightly, this was it. I was consumed by the fire between us, locked in place by Jacob's binding arms. The sweet fragrance of butterscotch was mingled with the intoxicating scent of Jacob.

"Bella," He whispered his voice no more than a breath.

"I can smell butterscotch," I sighed absently.

Our lips were so close that they brushed as Jacob withdrew sharply from the kiss, leaving them tingling in disappointment. I opened my eyes, still gasping, and searched his suddenly worried face in surprise.

"What?" His voice was so husky the word barely came out.

"Don't you smell that, the butterscotch? I keep smelling it now and then," I withdrew my hand from around his neck awkwardly as Jacob placed my feet on the ground. I tried to get my breathing back under control, my cheeks still covered in a glowing blush from what I couldn't believe had just nearly happened. His eyebrows pulled down in intense concentration.

"That _smell_? You're saying that's not _you_?" The anxiety in his eyes unsettled me and I instantly forgot my embarrassment.

I laughed nervously, "I wish I smelt as nice as butterscotch."

"_Butterscotch_?" He looked at me with wide eyes as if I'd gone mad. "I thought that was just your damn vampire stink."

The terse remark stung and I stuck out my chest defensively but Jacob didn't notice, his mind racing, madly searching for logic.

The realisation crept up on me, so unexpected it didn't even shock me. I had assumed Jacob smelt it first in the clearing with me, but if he had jumped to the conclusion the butterscotch was just my_ vampire stink_, then his pleased expression would have been for the arrival of his comrades not for the sweet and deceptively alluring vampire smell. It explained his later reaction when we came across the smell, his sharper senses as a werewolf had caught the trail to be that of the vampires we hunted, which was why he was so clearly disgusted by it. After all, Quil _had_ said I didn't smell, so what Seth had interrupted, the black hand I'd seen, reaching out for me, in the corner of my eye…

I shuddered; it had been so close all this time.

"They're here," I muttered darkly. I knew it was the truth as soon as I saw the words sink into Jacob's already dark expression.

As if in response a high pitched laugh echoed through the sky and two dark figures emerged from the trees.

The scene had become entirely surreal, the bitter cold no longer bothered me, heck, I wasn't even concerned by the two vampires who were strolling over to us casually, like late arrivals to a prearranged meeting. For some reason the dream like state of the world was calming, the strangely distant feeling of my hand on the inside of my pocket was _much_ more interesting than Jacob beside me, who was almost doubled over to fight the violent tremors which threatened to change him.

The vampires were different than any I had seen, though they carried with them the grace and perfection of their kind, it didn't seem to fit as naturally, almost as if it were some kind of act. The taller of the two was incredibly handsome, his golden blonde hair hung loosely, slightly curled at the sides and falling across his face in a way which would have taken a stylist hours, and they still wouldn't have been able to get it right. It was obvious he had been handsome even before he became a vampire as his face was one of a classic beauty, big eyes, dazzling wide grin, strong jaw. It gave him a youthful appearance; he was the kind of man that would never outgrow his school boy charm. His dark pinstripe pants and open jacket, revealing a loosened red tie and white shirt, gave him a modern look. However his mannerisms as he walked, the straight back and unabashed pride betrayed his true age, as he approached it was almost as if he'd stepped right out of another century. His attention flickered from Jacob to me and our eyes caught, he flashed me a mischievous grin, as if I shared his humour at the events which were unfolding. His knowing smirk acknowledging me like a fellow co-conspirator, I'd have taken it as a friendly gesture if I didn't know how badly he wanted to kill me. It wasn't until his eyes dropped a disapproving glance at his friend that I even noticed the man beside him.

He was short, probably the same height as me, which isn't saying much, and was certainly the strangest vampire I'd ever seen. Sure, I didn't have the greatest experience to draw from but what I saw in front of me went against everything I thought I knew. The man looked like a _junkie_; he was hollow and skinny and was twitching like he'd just slammed fifty energy drinks. His eyes were wild and his dark hair matched, unorganised in a way that I didn't know any vampire's could be, flying out in all directions and bobbing to his jerky movements. I'd have immediately assumed him to be a newborn, a fresh vampire who lacked the control and grace of those with experience, but his old fashioned clothes, though tattered, and his dark knowing eyes told me better.

I took in their appearances as they sauntered closer to where I stood, Jacob shielding me as best he could as he fought the extreme urge to phase there and then. I could feel the fantastic sensation of surrealism slipping away but was still calm as I assured myself that Jacob wouldn't endanger me by phasing so close.

Reality hit like a brick as my cry broke the silence which had settled, the pain shot searing through the left side of my body from the point of my shoulder's dislocation. Jacob's hand was still gripped tightly around it until realisation hit and he stopped trying to pull me closer behind him, though his jaw was clenched so tightly he couldn't speak, a silent apology flashed across his concentrating face.

The same high pitched laugh shrieked unpleasantly and I was unsurprised to discover it had been the twitching junkie-vampire who was responsible for it. I glared at him as I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes, my hand gripping my other arm in an attempt to quell the throbbing discomfort of my injury.

"Enough, Tobias," The taller vampire sighed in irritation, half raising his hand to stop his friend from moving any further forward. Tobias stopped immediately, whatever power his handsome friend had over him was formidable indeed for he stood frozen, even the ticks and jerks of his twitching body suppressed by the desire to obey.

"It looks as though we've stumbled across a couple of werewolves," The man's voice was clean and crisp, in the kind of classical untarnished English accent which commanded respect. "How very unfortunate."

A deep growl escaped from Jacob and I jumped to hear such a noise escape his human mouth. But this vampire, he seemed to think for some reason we were _both_ werewolves and I didn't feel the need to correct his misassumption.

"Not to worry, we've no intention of staying. Not now that we've been _discovered_, anyway. But firstly I must know the name of that beautiful young lady you're with," He flashed a dazzling smile that froze me with terror.

My eyes darted to Jacob who inched closer, when I didn't reply a look of disappointment fell across the vampire's smooth face.

"Come on darling, tell me your name," His eyebrows rose in anticipation and a peculiar feeling spiked in my stomach.

"Isabella Swan."

"BELLA!" Jacob's face spun around to look at me, infuriated by my response.

I looked behind me twice before realising it was my voice I had heard, I hadn't even realised I had spoken.

"_Bella_, is it?" He spoke slowly as if to savour the taste of it on his tongue, a thought which made me shiver. "How nice to meet you, my name is Nigel. Although it has always been a desire of mine, I've never received a nickname, I'm envious. Apparently Nigel is difficult to shorten," He chuckled as if he were speaking to a couple of old friends instead of what he assumed to be two enraged werewolves. Tobias squirmed silently by his side until his vacant eyes drifted over me. He narrowed them suspiciously and inhaled deeply, he took one confident step forward and my heart stopped, knowing that whatever chance we had of getting out of this had just been blown away in the wind.

He cackled manically and Nigel looked down in surprise, "_Bella, is it?_" He mocked. "That girl is _human_, Nigel, smell her. It's masked by the wolf but she's definitely human."

He bounced in excitement as Nigel raised an single eyebrow in confirmation, his eyes tracing over me in a new, unnerving, kind of appraisal. Jacob had almost exploded when Nigel had spoken over his shoulder but now he shoved me back, the sharp tremors more frequent and powerful then they had ever been. His whole frame was vibrating so fast his body almost appeared blurred.

I stepped back unsure of what was going to happen now. I longed for the surreal feeling to return, the sharp colours and movements were making me dizzy and my nervous heart was racing as Tobias's sinister eyes bore into me. I noticed his long fingers rapidly tapping a tuneless rhythm against his thigh, a smirk reached across his face but couldn't quite touch his wide eyes. I watched his dancing fingers for a while before it dawned on me that each tap matched the beat of the pounding in my ears. He was mimicking the rhythm of my heart.

A sickness washed over me but I was soon distracted from my own fear as a final shudder rippled down Jacob's spine and he exploded, where he once stood there was now a giant wolf.

_Good_, I thought, _at least the pack knows where we are now_.

But I still couldn't shake the fear that held me firmly in place, an unwilling spectator to what Tobias' crazed eyes promised would be a veritable bloodbath.

The rumbling snarl of the wolf escaped from his open jaws as he lunged with incredible speed. Outnumbered and distracted, I knew the odds were against Jacob. As if to signify the start of the battle light snowflakes began to fall once again out of the black sky, I heard the howl of a distant wolf. The hunt had begun.

* * *

I haven't written for a while, I'm suffering from heat madness. I want everyone to know I'm surviving the stupidest heat wave of my life, two weeks of over 35 degree heat! Even at night!! It was 47.7 (like 117.8 fahrenheit) the other day at about eleven in the morning!!! My god, I love Australia, but it's trying to cook me like a boiled lobster.


	8. A Veritable Bloodbath

**Chapter 8  
...A Veritable Bloodbath**

It was happening so fast my eyes could barely keep up. The moment Jacob's paws had pushed off from the snow spraying it behind him in a puff of white mist the vampires had leapt into action. Jacob's initial lunge didn't catch them by surprise as he'd intended, instead they had run in unison, like perfectly choreographed dancers, to charge him head on in a blur of motion before splitting apart at the last minute. Jacob's jaw snapped loudly at the now empty space between the vampires as he leapt through the air with incredible speed, an acknowledgment to the incredible power stored in the muscular frame which had launched him with such momentum.

Knocked off balance by the surprise of their last minute evasion Jacob's attack ended in a terrible thud as he hit the ground. He caught the fall on his back and was thrown into a powerful roll, skidding through the snow like a rock skimming the surface of a lake, except Jacob was more like a boulder, and the earth shook with each roll. With each time he hit the ground his fur collected more snow so that by the time he jumped to his feet it looked as though his russet brown had been bleached a perfect white. But before he even had time to shake himself free of the snowball he'd become Tobias and Nigel had already launched their retaliation. They darted around him, their team work so precise it wasn't until they moved in different directions you could be sure they weren't just dancing with a reflection in the mirror, mildly annoyed by the giant wolf in the way of their deadly routine. In a split second they'd surrounded Jake, Nigel at his front, looking not the least bit concerned by the many teeth which snapped at him while he skipped skilfully backward as Tobias, his uncontrollable spasms increased noticeably by his obvious excitement, flanked the rear. As Nigel dodged another lunge with ease Jacob quickly spun around just in time to fight off a rear attack by Tobias. Then there was the quaking sound of Nigel's connecting punch followed by the crunching which assured a gruesome outcome of blood and broken bones, my teeth bit so hard into my lip I wouldn't be surprised if I'd just sliced it clean off.

"Come ooon! Puppy, puppy, don't you want to _play_," Tobias yelled out in a triumphant taunt, his unnaturally high pitched voice making me shudder. Nigel simply stared impassively at Jake's unmoving form which was half buried in the snow, looking almost as though he were bored by the conflict they'd found themselves in.

I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until Jake's long face lifted out of the snow with a pained growl and I took in a breath of relief. But he didn't look so good, the spiked fur around his face was matted together with blood and his jaw hung with a suspicious slackness. His left eye squinted as though it had difficulty opening until Jake finally gave up and let it close. Nigel's punch had landed Jake in the face and given the super strength of these vampires I knew the blood and fractured jaw were probably only the superficial damage, I shuddered to imagine the shattered cheek bones beneath his matted fur. My heart sank with horror; Jacob was going to lose.

I stood uselessly, my shoulders drooped in resignation, and it felt like the distance between me and the struggle which might mean my friends death was suddenly growing. The hilly forest landscape quickly stretched out until it was almost all I could see, an ocean of white. The blurred grey figures jumped around in the distance, indistinguishable even as I strained my eyes to focus. I felt paralysed and useless, so far divided from the action that I no longer knew what was going on. I heard the intermittent explosions of the solid bodies connecting, the snarling and snapping of werewolf teeth, the manic cackle of a deranged vampire with a twitch. But there was nothing I could do.

Jake was going to die, and it was all my fault. Unless…

My knees gave way easily as I collapsed into the snow, ripping off my gloves and tossing them violently aside in panicked determination. I almost cried out as the action sent a shuddering jolt of pain from my injured shoulder through my arm, but I grit my teeth and quickly stuck my fingers into the frozen snow, wriggling them to dig deeper through the compact ice, quickly feeling as though I was rubbing my raw fingers against a grater, until all of a sudden I could feel solid ground beneath. The cold stabbed at my bare hands with sharp needles but the discomfort was bearable. I searched through the snow with feverish speed, my shoulder so alive with pain that tears sprang to my eyes. I was relying on the pressure of a solid object against my hand since the numbness had long ago robbed me of my sense of touch.

"Just hang in there Jake," I breathed with a fresh wave of determination. "I am _not_ going to let you die!"

I felt my searching hands crumple awkwardly as they hit their target; I wrapped my fingers around it and grasped as best I could, straining with effort to bring it to the surface, the snow holding it firmly in place with little regard for Jacob's fate. I dug my heels into the ground as used my whole body to give it a sudden tug. I felt the rock inching forward until my fingers slipped from around it, shaving off a layer of skin from my finger tips and propelling me backwards. I screamed as the pain in my shoulder exploded, causing me to curl up in the snow clutching it against me as tears rolled down my cheek. My breath escaped as a sob as my muscles spasmed in unrelenting agony, sending a shooting pain, coursing through my whole body like a blazing fire in my veins. I managed to open one eye, though the other remained screwed shut, and slowly the figures nearby refocused.

Reality had shifted the fight right back in front of where I now lay and I dared a glance over at Jacob, breathing a sigh of relief to see that he was still standing. Barely.

His ribcage heaved up and down in a heavy pant and blood was dripping from his open mouth, staining the snow under him a deep red. His stance was shaky as if he might fall over at a moment's notice, his legs threatening him to collapse beneath his heavy frame.

I lifted my head to get a vertical glimpse of the vampires who, although in much better shape, hadn't escaped unscathed from the tussle. I noticed Tobias' arm hung limply, held against him by his other hand where I could imagine Jake's jaws, despite his injury, had managed to twist it into a useless heap. It seemed even Nigel, who was the least out of breath of them all, had sustained a bloody gash down the side of his face. Neither side moved, facing each other patiently in what might have looked like a staring contest, each waiting for the other side to make the first move. Then Jacob charged.

He ran directly toward them but then in a sudden demonstration of his unrivalled agility, darted quickly from side to side, almost unseen in the haze of his quick movements. One minute he looked as though he were weaving in and out of imaginary cones, the next he was running at the pair from the side, a complete surprise attack. I watched in disbelief as Jake's front paws connected with the side of Tobias' ribcage, knocking him so deep into the snow I almost lost sight of him. Jake dove at Tobias neck, lips curled over his gleaming white teeth, but at the last second was intercepted by a powerful tackle from Nigel, instead tearing of a chunk of flesh from his shoulder. The blood flew into the air but Nigel had slammed Jacob into the side of a tree some distance away before it had even showered onto the ground, disturbing the white with spots of dark red. Tobias shrieked an unnatural sound as he squirmed on the ground, his legs kicking out like he was having a fit, forming little piles of snow as they dug into the earth. He continued to writhe in deafening pain, his limbs convulsing like a jolt of electricity sporadically ran through them, until Nigel turned to speak.

He still held Jake against the tree, his hand pinning him against its trunk with such threatening purpose that it was clear any struggle would see his neck crushed. Although, Jake hardly looked as though he could stand let alone fight the hand which forced him still. Instead his eyes closed slowly in a dignified expression of pain.

Despite his heaving chest Nigel spoke evenly, however his voice was rougher, no longer the crisp, clear sound it had been moments ago.

"Be _quiet_, Tobias!" He hissed and as if by magic the high pitched screech of the smaller vampire stopped, the silence suddenly overwhelming.

I looked over to Tobias and for a moment I thought he was dead, his limbs were sprawled out and no longer flailing around like he'd been set alit. One arm was still crossed over his body, clutching the gaping wound on his shoulder carved out by Jacob's teeth, but it was only the expression on his face which gave away his silent suffering. His chest was bouncing up and down so rapidly he reminded me of a frightened animal but his eyes were closed in a look of utter concentration, his teeth ground together so hard I could hear it from where I was.

"Get up!" Nigel barked, his head snapping back to where Tobias lay crumpled on the ground.

I wouldn't have thought Tobias _could_ move, but as he rose unsteadily it looked almost as if he were being dragged up by invisible ropes. Even as he used his crushed arm to help push him to his feet, not a sound escaped his lips. I blinked in disbelief as he limped over to Nigel's side, breathing so rapidly I thought his lungs might explode. I narrowed my eyes at Nigel's deceptively handsome face as he flicked aside a perfect curl, what powers did this vampire _have_?

The strangled whine that pierced my thoughts caused me to sit bolt upright, my own pain forgotten, as I watched Nigel's grip tighten around Jake's neck. _Uh-oh, _I was running out of time.

I ignored the painful red colour of my frozen hands and the blood which dripped from my skinned fingertips and dove back to the hole I'd dug, throwing my hands into the tunnels that were frozen in place by the snow. Immediately I felt the familiar feel of the rock I needed. I wiggled it loose and this time it came free with a couple of one-armed tugs. I stood with the stone held firmly in my right hand, its large size and jagged edges ideal for a weapon. I knew I still didn't stand a chance, but I couldn't do nothing and a stone was better than unarmed.

I gulped and took aim, deciding to aim for Nigel's groin in the hope that it would have the same effect it would on any ordinary male. I felt like a bit of dirty fighter, but Jake's life was at stake and I didn't care if I had to poke eyes or pull hair to get that madman away from him, damned straight I would do it.

Nigel leaned in, a murderous glint in his eyes marking Jacob's final breaths when my projectile hit. My aim had been off, naturally, but his hand flew up to his face in disbelief as the rock hit him with all the strength I could muster. When his hands dropped to his side in clenched fists, allowing the wolf to slump into the snow, I was surprised by the damage my weapon has caused. The stone had hit him on the previously unmarked side of his face and had taken with it a large piece of skin. It was only a superficial wound but the blood ran freely down the front of his neck, staining his shirt. His eyes travelled slowly across to meet mine, the disbelief quickly being replaced by a burning fury as his lips turned upward in a frightening snarl.

"Don't worry, I've still plenty of time for you, my darling," His words were like ice and I could feel them prickling against my skin, causing it to erupt with a shiver of goose bumps.

But apparently Jacob had only been playing dead and in Nigel's moment of distraction he leapt, his jaws closing around Tobias' neck as he ripped his head clean off. _Bye-bye Tobias_, I thought, then tried my best to swallow the sudden urge to vomit.

Another howl, one that was not Jacob's, echoed through the air so close it made me jump. Help was nearly here, I just had to make sure Nigel didn't kill Jacob until the troops arrived.

Nigel had turned around to stare at the body of his former friend and then looked over at Jacob who swayed unsteadily, his eyes wide with surprise as if he couldn't quite figure out what had just happened. Jacob's deep brown eyes met mine and even from such a distance I could feel his relief wash over me when he realised I was still in one piece.

"Jake…" I whispered, my eyes darting in concern from one injury to the next.

That's when I noticed Nigel silently observing our exchange, his eyes looking from Jacob's to mine and back again with a look of realisation. A deafening thud disturbed the night's silence and I turned my just in time to see the giant russet wolf collapse into the snow, no longer able to fight the unconsciousness that now took him.

Suddenly it was just me and Nigel, and considering I was almost a hundred percent certain he wanted nothing more at this moment than to torture me until I died a slow and painful death, it was not surprising that it was at that moment panic overwhelmed me.

* * *

Wooh, heat wave is over. It wasn't as bad as I thought and now I'm sitting around in a jumper! (For those of you who care) It's 20 degrees cooler today this week than it was last week, that's mad. Its still like 23 but it feels like its freezing cold now, haha. Go figure.  
I loved writing this chapter, action scenes are so intense and exciting to write so I make more typos than usual. It was originally combined with the next chapter but I split it in half because I thought it was too long. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and sorry for making the vampires bleed, I couldn't resist.


	9. A Simple Command

**Chapter 9  
...A Simple Command**

Panic can make people do strange things; it makes people act in such a wildly illogical way they can spend years reliving a memory just trying to work out _why_ they acted like that and never figure it out. Normally, given the fight or flight option, I opt to flee. I'm not very tall, not exceptionally strong and generally speaking I'm not that brave. Even if I _was_, I would never be any sort of match against a vampire, who could crush me in a second with one hand tied behind his back and the other busy sipping a chilled martini.

But as a fresh surge of adrenalin pumped through my veins, tensing my muscles with the energy to run away at speeds I was otherwise incapable of, I took one single, confident step forward, _toward_ my killer.

I didn't recognise my own laugh, it was a chilling, hollow sound which seemed more suited to Nigel than me, but my eyes were fixed on his face and his lips didn't even twitch so I knew it was my own. It echoed through the air a while after I had snapped my mouth shut into a twisted grin, his face was frozen in an unreadable expression as his eyes bore into mine. Apparently I'd taken this moment to fall into the depths of insanity; either that or I was suicidal.

He stood out as if he were isolated from the real world, a lone figure surrounded by red stained snow and the bodies of a werewolf and vampire scattered around him, a backdrop which looked every bit the crime scene of a chainsaw massacre. My eyes flit hesitantly to Tobias' head which touched at Jacob's foot but quickly looked away as nausea threatened to overwhelm the adrenalin still surging through me like liquid power in my blood.

Nigel's face melted into an expression I hadn't expected. His roaming eyes surveyed my face with interest and then without warning the corners of his mouth twitched upward, as a sudden grin exposed every single one of his terrifying teeth. The humour, unlike mine, seemed genuine, his eyes sparkling in a way I knew mine could not after the events we had just witnessed. His face was beaten and bloody, his partner had been killed, his head brutally torn from his body and the bastard was _smiling_. Not just that, he was _enjoying_ it.

The smile was like the first time I'd seen him, a picture burnt into my memory, a superior smirk which greeted me like a fellow co-conspirator to the evening's mischief.

His lips parted but his grin never faltered, "What's so funny, _mon amour_?"

I suppose if I'd have had centuries practice I'd have been able to slip into a flawless French accent whenever I wanted too, although the careful way in which he spoke and the unexplainable expression on his face had me so distracted I barely heard the question. I certainly didn't like the way he'd called me his _mon amour._

But still fuelled by panic I answered, in the most illogical and irrational way possible, "_You're dead._"

I wasn't much inclined to death threats, and despite my choice of a particularly cliché one, I was surprised at how heavy the words hung in the air with a feel of genuine sinister intent. I almost believed myself that this would end here, my bravado persuading me that, despite my current predicament, I might just be able to talk myself out of this long enough for help to arrive.

If Nigel had thought I was being amusing before he now thought I was the height of entertainment. My _hilarious_ comment almost had in doubled over in laughter; the resulting sound was similar to my own laughing earlier. It was sinister, hollow and without any true feeling. I didn't think he knew how to laugh properly, it wouldn't suit him anyway.

One moment I was watching him through narrowed eyes as he wiped a fake tear from his eye, the next I felt his freezing cold fingers wrap around my right shoulder. I stiffened abruptly but didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe.

"You're right," He leaned over my shoulder to whisper in my ear, causing an involuntary shudder. "That _was_ funny. You know, you're really quite interesting; I might have to refrain from killing you just yet. It'd spoil all my _fun_." On the last word he lowered his head so that his face was pressed against the side of my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt a ripple of desire run through him as the grip of my shoulder tightened.

"On second thoughts," He chuckled. "I'm not sure I will be able to resist. And Tobias simply must be avenged, he was a loyal companion for many years."

My eyes shot a worried glance over to Jacob, who lay completely exposed and vulnerable. Nigel wanted payback for him killing Tobias, probably just as a matter of principle rather than any great suffering caused by his loss.

Nigel followed my eye line to Jake and smiled as he leaned his chin on my shoulder; the chill that swept through me had nothing to do with the falling snow. His fingers were now lightly caressing my arm and I suddenly felt sick.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill the wolf," He purred. "Fortunately I know something that will cause him more pain and suffering than mere death." He touched his fingers to the gash on his cheek from Jake's claw as he spoke, his eyes now narrowing into a glare of fury.

I pulled out of his grip and spun around to look at him with wide eyes, although he could've held me still he chose to let me go and the horrified look on my face pleased him immensely. I didn't speak but Nigel answered my question anyway.

"You, of course my dear. I've been observing you both in the forest earlier this evening; I can sense the intensity of his feelings toward you. If _anything_ were to happen to you, well," He clicked his tongue. "I'll just have to keep him well informed."

I blinked and the look in Nigel's eyes promised me what he'd just said was not just some empty threat designed to scare me, he fully intended to kidnap me, torture me and find a way to regularly communicate my recent pain to Jacob so he could wallow in a soul crushing mixture of guilt, failure and helplessness. He was right, my pain hurt Jacob more than it hurt me, it was a fate worse than death.

My panic subsided as terror overwhelmed me, suddenly my brain began to form logical thoughts again and in moments I was in flight. I ran as fast as I could, with each step I focused on pushing off with all the muscle I could muster, my body struggling to keep up with my legs as I wobbled dangerously off balance. But it didn't matter how hard I ran, I knew he could catch me. My eyes were streaming from the frozen wind and snowflakes which pelted against my face, I could barely see a few steps in front of me and I narrowly avoided running into a tree. I dodged another low hanging branch before I realised where I was running to, unknowingly I had started running in the direction from where I heard the recent wolf howl. If I could just avoid Nigel until I ran into the pack then I'd be safe, maybe there _was_ a chance.

The muscles in my legs burnt from effort and my heart was beating so hard I thought it might explode but I didn't dare slow down, instead I chanced a panicked look behind me, expecting to see Nigel gaining on me with little effort. But the path behind me was clear, nothing but trees and white specks against a black background, a little flicker of hope tingled under my skin, urging my legs to run even faster, directly into the trunk of a tree.

My speed combined with the solid wall of ice that was the tree felt as though I'd just belly-flopped into a frozen pool of ice. I was winded, bruised and concussed all simultaneously, and it hurt like hell. I lay sprawled in a daze where I had fallen backward, feeling like I'd just been used as a human punching bag. I frowned as I tasted the blood trickling down my throat from where I'd bitten my tongue, on the upside it felt as though I'd just bashed my dislocated shoulder back into its socket, which, incidentally, hurt as well.

But I wasted no time in feeling sorry for myself, I moaned loudly as I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up shakily, I _had_ to reach the pack before Nigel reached _me_.

But as soon as I was on my feet I realised it was over, it wasn't a tree I'd run into, though he was just as solid as one. Nigel shook his head at me in disapproval.

"There is little point in running, my darling, you are coming with me," He raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'll enjoy it no more than is strictly necessary. I do not take particular pleasure in defiling pretty things like you, that was more Tobias' game, but I am beginning to feel you will be particularly _pleasurable_ company. I like it when they have fight; that way it's so much more rewarding to see them broken."

I shut my eyes tight, willing him away, willing _myself_ away. Somewhere, anywhere that wasn't a frozen forest inhabited by a warped vampire with a keen interest in servicing me my long drawn-out suffering, which sounded like it had to be particularly cruel and humiliating lest I be left with a trace of humanity when he finally killed me. But I wasn't just going to give in, this man would _never_ see me 'broken', I'd never give him the satisfaction. I stepped back and open my eyes in a stare fixed just over his shoulder, in his moment of curiosity he checked behind him and I was off like a shot. Running again, already feeling better with each step I took away from that monster.

Although he didn't raise his voice, the sound of it still rang through me like he'd screamed it at the top of his voice, accelerating my heart in fear.

His command was calm, his voice mellow and soothing, as he called after me, "Stop running."

A strange feeling imploded in my stomach, a pressure which, though not at all unpleasant, spread through my body to my legs and just like that they seized up and I stopped running. I recognised the sensation, it was just like earlier when he'd asked my name and I had answered, though the peculiar feeling now was dramatically more noticeable and I could no longer just dismiss it as a moment of mindlessness. It was Nigel's command that had _made_ me stop.

I turned to face him as he strolled leisurely over to me, a look of sheer excitement plastered on his face, which really lit my fuse. It was foolish to let my anger get the better of me in such an uncertain situation, but his smug porcelain face made me grind my teeth, anger tying my intestines into little knots.

"Well, now that _is_ interesting," He beamed. "And yet how can it be that my little talent can work on you, _mon amour_?"

Urk, again with the French. Every time this man opened his mouth I hated him more and more.

"What do you mean, what have you done to me?" I spat, barely able to control the acidic tone of my voice.

He seemed bemused by my anger and cocked his head to the side in a patronising leer. "Well, as you may have noticed I possess the power to control other's actions with a simple command." His eyes looked me up and down to acknowledge the living proof of his abilities.

I thought back to the disturbing way Tobias had been pulled from the ground in a state of near death by Nigel's words, like a puppet on a string. My jaw clenched tight in fury.

"Some _companion_," I sneered. "He was your _slave_!"

Nigel just shrugged as if it were all the same and continued as if I hadn't interrupted, "But you may have noticed from Tobias, that this skill is reserved for only my kind, _vampires_. So that begs the question, why is it your soul bends to mine when it should not?"

Without thinking I'd looked down to stare at the pale scar on my hand, the one which reflected the moon at a slightly different angle, making it shimmer in its light. The scar from James' bite, the one that had nearly sealed my fate as a vampire forever. Nigel was looking at it too, examining it with fascination.

He smiled, "It seems you fraternise with far more dangerous creatures than werewolves. I suppose that could provide some explanation, the venom had been in your blood and perhaps that is why you are susceptible to my control." He shrugged a single shoulder as if the mystery was no longer of any interest to him.

But my mind was whirring in a frenzy of questions, why did his powers work on me at all? Wasn't I special, immune to those vampire tricks or something? Edward couldn't read my mind, even _Aro _the leader of the Volturi, the most powerful coven of vampires in existence, couldn't use his gift against me. So how is it Nigel could force my body to his command?

Unless it worked in a way similar to Alice or Jasper, abilities which did not affect me directly, I couldn't explain how he'd managed to invade my mind where others could not. It didn't make sense, and yet here I was frozen in place by two simple words, _stop running._ I was suddenly trapped in my own body, frantically searching for a way out. Nigel's intent face, which had been a frown of concentration as he examined me in a new light, suddenly lit up as he a thought occurred to him.

"_Desire me_," Nigel's coy smile picked up at the corner, torn between laughter and triumph.

"WHAT!" I screamed in outrage, my stomach plummeted in anger and a wave of burning fury burst through me.

But the heat didn't scorch with hatred, instead it left behind a pleasant tingling sensation, my heart accelerated and left in its wake was an emptiness. It was as if something inside of me was suddenly missing, a deep sense of longing overwhelmed me.

I snapped my head to look Nigel directly in the eyes, if I could have taken a step forward I would have walked over to him and smashed my fist into his pretty face, _hard_. But the moment our eyes connected my insides crawled with yearning, as if they wanted to jump right out of my prison of a body to get closer to him, it was in his eyes I'd found what was missing. And I needed him.

Nigel was so perfect in every way, I thought as my eyes looking over his face hungrily, he looked only a few years older than me but the soft contours of his features, his pretty, thick eyelashes, his grin turning up in the corners as he read my expression, how had I not seen him properly before? I couldn't deny that every bit of my body now itched to reach out and touch is flawless skin. But _desire_ didn't mean I had to _like_him. My burning hatred managed to suppress any notions of acting on my sudden infatuation and Nigel seemed to realise that, his shoulders which had been tensed in anticipation now dropped down disappointedly.

"Smart girl, you've realised something Tobias never could. Then again he was just some homeless, drugged up waste of space when I'd turned him, so I guess it's not such a great compliment after all." He smiled but his eyes betrayed how much that irritated him.

I gulped and was surprised to see I had been stepping backward, away from Nigel's ferocious stare, it figured I guess. He'd commanded my body to stop _running_, not to stop _walking_. Now I saw what he meant, given time to examine his simple commands they were fraught with loopholes, if I concentrated it would be easy to dodge his orders.

He closed the distance that had grown between us in a single stride and parted his full, luscious lips, so slowly I had to dig my fingernails into my arm to stop the thoughts of what I'd like to do with them before they found their way into action.

"I think it's time we cleared out from this sleepy town, don't you think? Bella, take my hand," his open palm was so inviting, the muscles in my arm fought to grab it even before the sinking feeling hit my stomach. I trembled as my own arm lifted from my side, inching closer to the hand which would ensure every moment of my life from this moment on was a living hell. My skinned fingertips brushed against his, the pain causing me to hesitate a moment, and it was in that moment my life was saved.

* * *

_Reviews are nice, not STRICTLY necessary, but nice._


	10. A Red Button

**Chapter 10  
...A Red Button**

One moment I was watching my trembling hand slowly extending, lightly touching the tips of Nigel's smooth, slender fingers, the next Nigel's hand had disappeared leaving my own grasping at thin air. I barely had time to blink as the accompanying gust of wind blew my hair into a tangled curtain across my face and carried with it a deafening crash, the solid sound of two bodies, both hard as rock, colliding. With one quick sweep I flicked the hair from my face, spinning around in time to see Nigel hitting the snow, legs flailing as he desperately tried to push away two sets of snarling teeth. He held Quil back with one arm pushed against his neck, the other dug firmly into the ground to hold his position. His features strained in concentration as the teeth snapped shut just inches from his nose. The grey wolf with black spots who had tackled Nigel was now skilfully dodging frantic kicks, attempting to catch one in his mouth. Nigel threw his head back into the snow, a suppressed groan escaping through his clenched teeth, as the grey wolf managed to clamp his powerful jaws into the vampire's hard flesh in a vice like grip.

The surge of pity I felt for Nigel at that moment was not my own, I knew that, which made it even easier to watch as the wolf tugged at his leg, his giant paws pushing into the snow as he hopped back with each tug, stripping flesh from Nigel's shin. The vampire's jaw strained, making the sharp angle of his cheekbones even more defined, as he fought the need to scream out in pain. The noise was almost unbearable, the growling and snarling so loud it vibrated through the ground until I could feel it in my feet, but I was so absolutely consumed by relief I had hardly noticed. I stood in an almost dreamlike state, absently watching as another tackle from Quil sent the werewolves and Nigel tumbling down the hill and out of sight in a cloud of disturbed snow. My eyes strayed across the darkness, across the wall of snow covered trees to the opening I had run through just moments ago in an attempt to escape death which had, surprisingly, worked. But I squinted to look further because some distance away I could still imagine Jacob, lying buried in snow looking like I'd last seen him, a mound of blood matted fur, and my heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed by a pair of icy hands. I had barely taken two steps forward when another gush of wind hit me from the side so powerful I staggered a few steps before tripping over my own boots and sinking into the snow. The three wolves flew past me and sprinted toward the clearing, darting between the trees with amazing speed, the black wolf leading as the other two trailed. They were going to Jacob, Jacob was going to be okay, Jacob wasn't going to die.

The tears were rolling down my cheek before I had a chance to realise and suddenly it was as if all the fear, pain and intense emotion of the entire incident was finally real. The wall of emotion hit me with such force I wrapped my arms around my chest, struggling to breathe as I choked on my own hysterical sobs. The tears dripped from my chin, melting a patch of snow beneath me, as my finger dug into the fabric of my jacket squeezing myself tighter, terrified that I might fall apart if I let go. I sat rocking, unable to stem the flow of tears, as the reality of my ordeal shook me so hard my body was trembling wildly. The cold was numbing my butt as I curled my legs against my chest, crushing them against me and burying my wet face between my knees.

I lost track of how long I sat in the snow, my face buried in the fabric of my pants, crying uncontrollably, but as soon as I felt the burning warmth of an arm around my shoulders I froze. I'd just about cried myself dry but I held my breath to stop another strangled sob from escaping through my frozen lips. I frantically wiped my eyes against the sleeve of my arm and rested my forehead, eyes screwed shut, against my bent knees.

"Bells…" Jacob's gentle voice instantly relaxed every muscle in my body; I turned slightly then let my body fall against his waiting chest. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me firmly against him, the heat just as healing as the rough fingers running through my hair. He lent his cheek against the top of my head and was silent, holding me tightly in his arms until eventually my breathing became regular and my body went limp. He smelt peculiarly of charcoal, and then I realised Sam and the others must have finished off Tobias for him.

After a while Jacob attempted to pry my fingers from around him so he could stand, the sound of approaching feet alerting me to the movement around me while my face remained buried against Jacob's bare chest. I might have even fallen asleep for a moment as it was only now I heard the murmured conversation around me. I could hear Sam's voice clearly as he suddenly spoke above the whispered voices, his tone tinged with stress.

"Paul…" He began and I could've sworn I could hear his clenched fist tightening just inches from where Jake and I sat.

I heard the distant crunching of approaching feet in the snow.

"It's okay Sam, I found them," Paul responded, his tone cautiously even.

I felt Jacob's whole body stiffen and he jumped to his feet, dragging me with him.

"Embry," He mumbled, pushing against my arms as he stumbled forward. My arms remained locked around him, unwilling to release my hold around my only source of comfort, but recognising Jacob's concern I turned my head to witness the approaching boys.

It was the Nigel Attack Party, and they were looking worse for wear. Paul looked behind him anxiously as Quil tripped up the hill toward us, Embry's motionless body draped across his arms. Jared rushed forward to greet them, ignoring Quil's protests as he slid his arms under Embry's back and lifted him into his arms. Quil's expression was unreadable, blood from a deep cut on his shoulder ran down his arm and dripped from his fingers into the snow, another wound, though already healed to a dark red line, stretched all the way across his stomach. He stumbled through the snow, his arms partially outstretched as if he were holding Embry still.

Seeing Quil's injuries immediately wrenched my face back to look at Jacob, dropping my arms from around him and taking a few hesitant steps back. Jacob's attention was fixed on Sam who was assessing Embry's condition so he didn't even notice as my hold around him slackened.

I searched his russet skin, which although covered in dry blood, showed no particularly horrific damage. Many of his cuts had already lightened to a light pink, which striped like marks from a fingernail across his arms. I gasped as I noticed the gash on his side which although had been quickly patched up with a gauze pad still seeped blood into the bandage. There were bruises around his ribs, indicating one or more were probably broken, and along the hard edge of his jaw, which also looked painful. Sure it looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backward and he was probably suffering from blood loss, but he was still alive wasn't he? Heck, he was even standing, which is more than I could say for myself in his position. Jacob's face was still frowning intently as Embry's groans indicated he was finally stirring, Jared bent to set him sitting up on the ground, a steady hand on his back. I reached out my arm as my hand searched the air, finally finding Jacob's clenched fist. He jumped when we touched but one look at me and his hand relaxed, allowing mine to wrap around his fingers, his burning palm against mine.

There was a tense silence as Embry's eyes slowly opened, dazed at first but eventually focusing on the circle of people gathered around him. Quil knelt down beside him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Sam's steady voice broke the sound of anxious breaths.

"Like I could run a marathon," Embry laughed hoarsely, and suddenly the tension dissipated, a weight lifting from the pack.

"Ha, as if _you_ could run a marathon, you couldn't even chase that bloodsucker up a hill without running out of breath," Quil teased slapping him gently on the back of the head.

"Hey! I _was_ just knocked out, you know," He complained, pushing Quil so he lost balance and fell onto the icy ground.

Jacob's laugh rumbled through his chest, "So was I! You just don't hear me _whining_ about it."

"What are you talking about, I'm the one with a crushed leg, man," Embry scoffed. "What wrong with you, just a couple of tiny, insignificant bruises. I've earned my right to complain."

Jacob's jaw dropped and he turned his body to gesture theatrically to the red gauze pad on his side.

Quil brushed the snow from his knees and stood up, "Look, if we're exchanging battle scars here--"

It was Paul's voice that interrupted, "So it got away then?"

Embry and Quil's eyes dropped to the ground, an expression of self-loathing creasing their eyebrows together.

"Yeah," Quil muttered darkly, his lips curling back over his teeth as if he were imagining sinking his wolf fangs into the vampire again.

I heard Jake swear under his breath while he and Jared exchanged looks. It wasn't until Jacob grabbed my face, both hands firmly on my cheeks that I'd realised I was shaking again.

"It's okay Bella, we won't let him near you again," His intense stare sent a wave of comfort through me.

"You got that right, Embry might be out for a while, but I'm still up for a fight. That leech isn't going to lay one finger on you, I promise," Quil was beaming at me from across the circle.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "For everything…" My eyes strayed down to Embry, fresh blood still splattered across his face, and he shrugged dismissively, as if he had the bones in his leg crushed on a daily basis.

"It'll be hell to set again, but I'm fine, Bella," He looked up from his leg and smiled at me. "_Honestly_."

"Maybe you should take her to the Clearwater's. I sent Seth home earlier, he should be back by now and Leah is also there so it'd be more protected than your place if it manages to get past us again," Sam said, his face tense with concentration.

"The storm has lightened up, if we could contact Edward Cullen he might be able to drive to the border and take her home," Jacob shrugged.

"Perhaps," Sam nodded before turning to me. "What would you prefer, after all it is your safety we're talking about."

I shook my head quickly, I couldn't go home while the pack was still fighting Nigel.

"I want to stay in La Push," I instantly objected.

Jacob shot me a puzzled look and Sam clapped his hands together, "Well, then that's decided."

I turned back to Jacob and was surprised to see him staring down at our entwined hands, a tender smile plastered on his bruised face as he traced patterns with his thumb against the back of my wrist. Apparently my choosing La Push over Forks had pleased him. I blinked, or was he thinking I had just chosen to stay here with _Jacob Black_ over going home to the protection of _Edward Cullen_? No, it was my fault the pack got so messed around in what should have been an easy task, its only right I stay here for them. I was staying here for all of them, not just Jacob. Maybe if I said it enough it would seem like the truth.

But after what I'd just seen I knew I couldn't leave while Jake was in danger, my eyes strayed to Embry whose mask had finally slipped and was clutching his leg with a grimace as Jared attempted to haul him upright.

"Are you sure she'll be safer at the Clearwater's, I'm thinking Seth might have a thing for Bella, you know? He was overly enthusiastic when Sam broke the news to him just now."

I looked over to where Sam had been standing and was surprised that I hadn't even noticed him sneak off; I could imagine him though, just beyond the veil of darkness communicating with Seth as the giant pitch black wolf I now recognised to be him. The whole werewolf mind-communication was pretty weird, but kind of useful at times too.

Jacob's grip on my hand had tightened a little and I saw him frowning at Quil in disapproval.

Quil put his hands up, palms out, _"I'm kidding_ Jake. Geez, what made you so serious? You used to be such a fun guy," He let out an exaggerated sigh and looked dramatically off in the distance, as if wistfully reminiscing of better times.

Jacob punched him in the arm and an impish grin stretched out across his face, to him that meant a victory.

"Shall we, Bella?" He cocked his head to the side and offered me a gentlemanly arm.

"Why are _you_ coming?" Jacob objected without any real fight, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Quil's arm was still held out so I looped mine through it and he tucked it against his side, I felt like an elderly woman being helped across the road, especially when he smiled at me, patting the top of my hand in a patronising gesture.

"I'm Bella's private guard, obviously," He grinned.

I laughed, "You're acting more like a caretaker in an old folk's home."

Jacob chuckled beside me as Quil's face dropped.

"Well, it's no wonder gallantry is dead if this is the sort of appreciation it gets," He rolled his eyes at me but the smile never left his face. As we started walking even Jacob seemed to be in a particularly good mood now, it was hard to be serious with Quil around.

Now that the adrenalin had completely dissolved itself from my system a heavy fatigue overwhelmed me, I stifled another yawn with my free hand as Quil and Jake spoke animatedly about things too mechanical for me to comprehend. It was like overhearing two people conversing in another language, so I let myself stumble half asleep beside them, not bothering to contribute to the conversation.

I was physically exhausted, it had to be early morning by now, I thought as I looked up at the still dark sky, but it was hard to tell this time of year. I was cold, bruised and tired, and was looking forward to arriving at the Clearwater's and jumping into a nice, hot bath before hitting the bed. The only problem with that plan was I might just fall asleep in the tub and drown, which would be a bit of a stupid way to go.

I walked between the two boys who, separated from the stress of their responsibilities, acted like just that. I observed them in fascination as they talked over my heads, unable to see anything but each other as they debated excitedly about something to do with imported cars.

"What about that Senior last year? I'd never even _seen_ a European model like that till I walked past it in the car park one morning. I couldn't take my eyes off it, seriously, I walked straight into a Freshman. Though, mind you, he was so small I probably would've trodden on him anyway."

Jacob's chesty laughed rumbled and he clutched his stomach, I tried to imagine the poor boy, bowled over by the walking mass of muscle beside me and smiled.

Quil continued once Jake's laughter had died down. "Mind you the girl that owned that car, Georgia, she could have been a European model too," He winked at Jacob. "It was tough trying to look at both of them at once, hey, Jake?"

Jacob seemed confused by the question, "Georgia? She wasn't anything special."

Jacob shrugged indifferently and Quil's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"_Not anything special?_" He gaped. "She was the single most beautiful girl -- No offence Bella--" He added.

"None taken," I smiled, I could imagine exactly the kind of girl Quil was talking about; the kind of girl who turns every head whenever she walks into the room, the 'Rosalie' kind of girl.

" -- I have _ever_ seen. Long brown hair, killer legs, big blue eyes, and damn she was gorgeous. Smart too," He added again looking down at me, obviously worried I might think he was being shallow.

I giggled; it would have been fun to have gone to school with Quil. I tried to imagine the three of them, Jake, Quil and Embry, when they had all been at school together and the possibilities had me shaking with suppressed laughter.

But Jake still looked unimpressed, "Come on Quil, you're exaggerating. She wasn't that great."

I suddenly felt a bit self conscious, if Jake thought that this unbelievably beautiful brunette 'Rosalie' wasn't anything above average, what must I look like to him? I thought of how I would look at this moment, my hair a damp, tangled mess of thick brown curls, dark circles under my big, brown eyes. I was bruised and bloodied and I had torn a giant hole through one the knees of my oversized snow pants. I attempted to subtly flatten my hair, all of a sudden embarrassed by my dishevelled, wilderness 'survivor' look. I didn't get far until my fingers got caught in a tangle, so I gave up.

Quil slapped his hand against his forehead in passionate outrage against Jake's lack of enthusiasm, but it was like an die-hard football fan trying to convince his friend to swap his loyalties to another team. Quil was losing his battle.

Eventually he just sighed in a resigned, I'm-disappointed-in-you, kind of way. "It's because of that werewolf thing; your brain has been scrambled. Either that or you are actually vision impaired, maybe I should make you an appointment with the optometrist. I'll have to guide you there by the arm or, with _your_ eyesight, you'd probably walk into a few poles on the way. Fall into a manhole, step in front of a bu--" He trailed off when he caught Jacob's eye.

I followed Quil expression across to Jake's face which had hardened into a wall of stone. His eyes were fixed on the ground, not even looking up to catch Quil mouth an exaggerated 'oh'.

"You mean you still haven't--" Quil began in an almost disapproving tone.

"Drop it!" Jacob snapped, suddenly pulling his hand out of mine. The difference in the temperature was so extreme I quickly shoved it into my pocket, having long ago lost my gloves.

Quil looked at me meaningfully and then rolled his eyes when I stared blankly back. To be honest, half-asleep as I was, I hadn't really been following the conversation but I attempted to listen in more actively.

"She has a right to know." I blinked, Quil was talking about me. "Why…"

"_I don't know_, I don't know," Jacob groaned, running his fingers through his hair, his face tensed with stress. "I was waiting… for the right opportunity I guess."

If I'd have been a wolf my ears would have pricked up, they were talking about the same thing they had been earlier this evening, before they'd phased into wolves to avoid my questioning. This was some secret between them about me, curiosity burnt through me, making me feel suddenly awake.

"Well, we aren't being attacked at this second, so I'd count this as a pretty good opportunity," Quil persisted.

I cleared my throat. "_What_ are you both talking about?" I glared at them suspiciously, trying to make my question seem forceful.

They both ignored me, Jacob's eyes still fixed on the ground a few inches in front of where we walked.

"I was hoping for something more… _romantic_," He mumbled quietly.

The words sank into me slowly; Jacob had intended to confess his love for me tonight. I groaned internally, we both already knew it, so why did he have to go and make a formal declaration about it. What would I say? I couldn't hurt Jacob, he was the closest _living_ person to me on this planet, I'd die if I lost him. The answer _should_ be an easy 'no', but it wasn't, and that made me feel twice as guilty.

"Would it help if I just nipped off for a second? I'll go check on Embry then bring back the good news," We both shot Quil a pleading look and he laughed. "Now, now, kids. I'll be back soon." He jogged a few steps backward winking at us, before turning and breaking into a sprint.

I watched Quil run off into the distance but Jacob never broke his stride so I had to jog to catch up again. We walked in silence until I eventually peeked a sideways glance at his face. His expression was conflicted; he was uncharacteristically chewing on his lower lip and his dark eyes were still watching the snow with intense concentration. I wasn't terribly eager to have the conversation we were about to, I didn't know what to say, so I let Jacob stew in his own thoughts and looked around at the scenery instead.

It wasn't until I heard the distant rumble of a passing car I realised that we were now on the outskirts of the forest, close to the town. I hadn't really seen much of La Push, which was a shame, so I squinted between the trees to try and catch a glimpse of a building. To my surprise I caught sight of a red brick building not far from where we were and judging by the design of the building it looked like the back of some kind of general store. It was next to a much larger building, which cast a heavy shadow on the thin alley which divided them, making it look like the sinister setting of an old time horror movie. The thought chilled me and my eyes suddenly imagined a silhouetted figure gliding across a strip of light to hide in the shadows. I rubbed my eyes and looked away, I was a bit too old to be scared of the dark, but the sooner I got to the Clearwater's the better. This night was having a real impact on my already fragile nerves.

Suddenly in one swift movement Jacob took two giant strides and spun around to face me, he stopped only a few paces in front of me. I stopped walking reluctantly and watched helplessly as he fidgeted, nervously rolling the joints of his fingers. Finally he looked up at me, took a deep breath, and locked his eyes on mine with an intensity I couldn't look away from. His eyes suddenly reminded me of how we had nearly kissed and my heart sped up, I took a step forward. His radiating heat was drawing me toward him, his dark, meaningful gaze, was pulling me, but it was his voice that stopped me.

"Bella, wait," He pleaded, the sound of his husky voice running an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I smiled at him ruefully then nodded for him to continue, bracing myself for the words I might have to say.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, and Quil's right, it's not fair," He whispered apologetically.

Even though Jacob was speaking quietly the words weren't lost to the noises of the forest, it was like everything had fallen silent and there was only Jacob and me.

He closed the gap between us and took another deep breath to give him confidence for his important announcement. He slipped his fiery hands from the sides of my jaw to my cheeks, leaving a path of tingling skin behind him as he held my face to meet his powerful stare. His eyes searched my face and his mouth creased into a smile at the corner. His eyes rested for a moment longer on my lips before he met my eyes again.

By this stage my stomach was somersaulting and my breathing had picked up, I nodded slightly, I was urging him on now.

"Bella, I--"

It took me a while to realise what had happened. One second Jacob and I had been locked in a perfect moment, the kind I thought I could only experience with Edward, the next he was standing a foot away from me, his face furious, growling at my pocket. I slipped my hand absently into the deep pocket and pulled out my phone, I had set it to vibrate so it was shuddering in my hand. Apparently I had signal again, and _apparently_ Edward had been trying to reach me most of the night. I looked back up from my phone with wide eyes, but Jacob had vanished. My eyes followed the footprints on the ground, snaking past a tree until they transformed into paw prints pressed into the thick snow.

My heart sank, and for the third time this eventful night, I felt like crying. Instead I bit my lip and looked back at my phone.

_Edward_ Ringing: It informed me in glowing letters.

I gritted my teeth and my trembling finger slowly made its way over the keypad, hovering for a while until I suddenly pressed down the button, _hard_.

I blinked in disbelief as the screen suddenly displayed _disconnected_, I lifted my finger to discover I had just pressed the red button. My mouth gaped open, I, Isabella Swan, had just willingly _hung up_ on Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Wooh! I am so into this right now. I'm actually going to be sad when I finish it, which is something I never thought I'd do anyway. I have a habit of half writing stories, but not this time! Not with all my fellow Jacob-Fans reading it! I love you all almost as much as I love Jacob, no, that's probably an exaggeration, but I am addicted to your lovely reviews and I'm so excited you're all even reading my story! Thanks! :D_


	11. A Hunting Rifle

**Chapter 11  
...A Hunting Rifle**

He called back, like I knew he would, and by now a surge of guilt had replaced my anger. I picked up on the second ring.

He waited a moment but I didn't speak, I didn't even realise it was possible to simultaneously betray two people at the same time, but somehow I'd managed it. It was a pretty horrible thing to do, to both of them, and I was a horrible person. The anger and pain on Jacob's face was burnt into my mind.

"Bella?" Edward's melodic voice was tainted by confusion. "The reception is still pretty bad, it disconnected before, can you hear me now?"

I breathed out, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath. "Yep," I mumbled into the receiver.

Edward had just given me an excuse, of course he wouldn't have thought I'd hung up on him, but even my one word answer felt like I was lying to him.

"Is everything okay?" He was worried now, I had to calm down or he'd get all over protective again and rush over here, blindly ignoring any negative consequences that would have on the resident werewolf pack in the reserve, my friends.

"No, no. It's cool, I'm fine," I said, trying to make my voice lighter. "You just woke me up, that's all."

Another lie.

I was surprised he didn't pick it up immediately, but maybe he'd decided my hesitation was because I was still half-asleep, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella," His soothing voice was a comfort as I now stood alone in the dark forest, my eyes squinting suspiciously at threatening shadows cast by the tall trees. A gentle breeze chilled me and I wrapped Jacob's old jacket around me tightly.

"Why is it that you're outside, I thought it was rather cold in La Push this evening? Blizzard weather, apparently," His question was one of innocent enquiry but my whole body stiffened, he must've heard the wind through the phone.

I was a liar and a traitor, my eyes drifted to the footprints in the snow leading away from me, _Jacob's_ footprints. I stared after him, half expecting him to emerge through the trees again and stand by me, unwilling to believe he had actually left me here completely alone. I was so transfixed, hoping for Jacob to emerge from between the two especially large trees he'd disappeared through, that I actually jumped when I heard Edward's soft voice again.

"Bella?"

"Oh-- I… What was the question?" My voice was vacant, my eyes still hopelessly scanning the horizon.

"Something is going on," He spoke lightly but there was a hidden warning in his words. "Bella, you can tell me, are you in danger?"

Maybe I didn't have to lie, if I could find a way around the truth, then there was still a possibility I could get away with it.

"Well, I'm being hunted by a bloodthirsty vampire," I began. "But you already knew that."

Well, he knew I was being hunted by _one_.

"Is Victoria _there_?" He demanded.

"No, but Jacob and the pack have been patrolling for her pretty regularly," Which was true, it just wasn't what they were doing at the moment. "I'm just outside waiting for Jake to come back."

I sighed and shot another frantic glance to the black space between the trees which was still, disappointingly, empty of Jacob.

An unexpected chuckle carried through the phone receiver, "Alice wants to know if you've tried whistling for him, she says it works great in those dog obedience shows."

I gasped, "Alice! He is not a _dog_!"

I heard a brief scuffle as Alice managed to pry the cell out of Edward's hands, "Well I certainly don't suggest a _wolf_ whistle."

Her angelic voice played like music in my ears, and when she started to laugh I couldn't help but join in.

"Alice, that was a really horrible joke," I managed between breaths.

"Says she who is laughing," I could imagine her shrugging her tiny shoulders, flicking her short hair to the side in a graceful gesture of defiance.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward's voice suddenly interrupted, I was a bit relieved because I hadn't actually thought of anything to say, so I just closed it again patiently.

"Well, I'm sorry for waking you up, Bella. It's just I've been trying to reach you all night--"

"--He really has," Alice interrupted.

Edward continued smoothly, as if he'd never heard her chirpy comment, "--and I was so surprised when I actually got through, I guess I lost track of time a little. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course," I sighed, that was a given, but the real question was would he forgive _me. _Would Jacob forgive me?

My absent pacing in the small clearing had positioned me right next to a particularly haunted looking tree. Its gnarled roots and twisted branches reached out from the trunk and sinister angles, leaving long finger like shadows stretching out from its base. I turned and slammed my back against it, sliding down until I could feel the familiar cold of the frozen ground against me. I sighed, every muscle in my body was so heavy with fatigue I welcomed the damp ice for the feeling of relief which surged through me the minute I sat down.

"Goodnight, Bella," He sang.

I opened my mouth but the words never came. When I didn't reply he hung up gently, the faint beeping muted as I flicked my phone shut. I brought my knees up against me, the wind had eased but even now it carried with it a bitter chill.

The moment I dropped my arm to the side, phone still clutched firmly in my palm, I felt the crushing emptiness of my surroundings. The unnatural silence of the forest had been stifled by the presence of Jacob; even now my shining sun in the darkness, without him the reality was horrifyingly vivid. Every sound echoed through the open expanse, my own soft breathing, the crunching of pine needles under the foot of some distant animal. Or something more sinister.

Of course I knew Nigel was still out there somewhere, possibly hiding just on the other side of the wall of blackness my eyes couldn't see past, just two feet from where I sat, and that didn't help my rising nerves at all. Strong wind blew through the trees and the dancing shadows on the ground caused my eyes to dart suspiciously to the seemingly threatening movements, wide with fear as I expected each glance to be met by some unimaginable creature of death. Or worse, Nigel.

I had never been scared of monsters when I was little, but now I knew that they _were_ real and it _was_ me they were after, well, now it was a different story. Being afraid of monsters was a logical fear, I just hoped Jacob would come back sooner rather than later. I thought about getting up and attempting to follow his trail but I was having a hard time convincing my muscles to move at all, so I wrapped my arms even tighter around me and settled for a wait.

My breath turned to mist as I blew into my curled fists, the brief illusion of warmth on my skin was only a temporary relief and I really wished I hadn't thrown my gloves away. That was Nigel's fault too, strangely that thought made me even angrier than his recent attempt on my life. The cold was obviously playing at my logic.

I heard the footsteps, a soft crunching in the snow, some distance behind me. Nigel would have had no problem sneaking up on me, Jacob probably wouldn't either, but he usually made some noise so he didn't surprise me. My quivering lips curled into a smiled.

I barely heard him as he leant against the side of the tree to slide down onto the ground. My face buried in my arms, I could only just see his silhouette from the corner of my eye, but I could feel his radiant warmth was washing over me in waves even from where he sat. I knew he wouldn't have left me here.

He took in a heavy breath before speaking, "You cold, Bella?"

The tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to hide the crushing disappointment in my voice. "It's okay, Quil."

I could hear him shuffle closer, "I may not technically be a 'human' anymore, Bella, but I know that blue is not your natural skin colour." He threw one of his short, stocky arms around me and pulled me closer to him. His hand gripped my shoulder in a comforting gesture and I relaxed my head against his shoulder.

He paused, clearly deliberating whether or not to speak before he opened his mouth, "Where's Jake?"

The lump in my throat doubled in size, constricting it so I could barely breathe let alone speak. I replied in a shrug, but Quil read the words beyond it seamlessly.

"He's a moody little boy, our Jake. Who could walk off and leave a pretty young girl to defend herself in the woods at night? When he comes back, he'll have me to answer to. H"

"_If_ he comes back," I whispered helplessly, my voice much less composed than I'd have liked.

"He probably just needed to let off some steam, you know what it's like with us werewolves…" He rolled his eyes as if he somehow wasn't included in his generalisation.

If it had been anyone else but Jacob I might have agreed. But Jake wasn't dangerous, he hadn't been in threat of accidently phasing, he'd just left me here. I knew Quil was just trying to make me feel better and I was grateful for his efforts, but I suddenly longed to be alone again. It was hard trying to keep composed while I was curled up safe in the warmth of Quil's arms, nothing left to distract me. At least when I had been alone, the cold and possibility of being murdered had given me something else to think about.

"Edward called me," I blurted out.

"Oh?"

"Just before Jake was going to tell me something, my phone rang and he--he," I swallowed hard. "He ran off."

"I see, that would do it."

I don't think he'd meant to upset me but the tears I'd been trying so hard to hold back escaped silently down my cheeks. They felt like a burning heat against my frozen skin. I didn't want Quil to know I was crying so I just let them fall soundlessly onto my sleeves, not moving to brush them aside.

"I hung up on Edward, too."

"You didn't take the vampire's call?" The disbelief in his voice was unmistakable.

I half expected him to make some smart-arse comment, but Quil wasn't stupid and he could sense my plummeting mood. In that moment, I liked him even more.

"He rang back and I did speak to him. But I lied to him to hang up, and then Jacob never came back."

Quil took a moment to process the information and let out a sigh, my head sank against his chest as he breathed out.

"Bella, you're a good person. You've done a pretty good job so far, but you can't keep everybody happy all the time. Especially when it's coming at the expense of your own happiness," He leant over to brush one of the tears from my cheek; I guess I hadn't been hiding it that well after all. "I wouldn't want the kind of decisions you have to make, but I assure you, whatever choice you make will be the right one and it won't make you any less of the caring, loving person you are. Just give Jake a chance to tell you everything."

I looked up at him for the first time, he looked tired. But even though dark rings were forming under his eyes his mouth was stretched into a wide grin. I hadn't made too many 'true' friends in my life, but I think I could count Quil as one of them.

"Jake's a pretty good looking guy too, you know?"

"Huh?" I blinked and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Well, I was _trying_ to be impartial, but I _am_ Jake's best friend. I might have lost that title if I didn't at least try and sway your decision a little," He winked at me and I laughed in spite of myself.

I lifted my hand an inch to feel the smile on my face in disbelief, and to my surpriseI spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm going to tell him you said that," I chuckled, pulling away from his grip to stand. Spasms of pain ran down my legs as the blood returned to them and I gently brushed the snow from the back of my legs.

Unlike me, Quil stood up in one, swift movement, "Oh god no Bella, you _wouldn't_."

I raised my eyebrows and tried to look mysterious, "_Wouldn't I_? I'm sure he'd be flattered to know you think he's a-- what was it?-- a '_pretty good looking guy_."

He met my smirk with a look of horror. "I'd never hear the end of it," He muttered bleakly. "Those were words for private ears, Bella."

"Well, our little secret then, is it?"

I'd had no intention of telling Jacob but Quil nodded with such enthusiasm his dark hair bounced back and forth comically, I couldn't help but laugh again.

My laughter stopped, I'm guessing Quil heard it first because instantly he was by my side, his hand wrapped above my wrist, crushing it in his urgent grip. I followed his fearful gaze to the black canopy above, patches of sky outlining the dark silhouettes of overgrown pine trees. At first I could only hear the noise, the faint crackly of breaking twigs and snapping branches until my eye caught up with the movement. It was in the tree in front of us, literally feet from where we stood, my heart stopped.

There was something falling from the tree, something I couldn't quite make out in the light, a big, shadowy figure. It fell through the tree tops; snapping smaller twigs with its weight and sliding off the thicker branches with a dull thud as it fell limply, showering pine needles onto the snow beneath the tree.

I impulsively stepped closer to Quil, I was certain this wasn't Nigel as I couldn't even begin to imagine a vampire slipping and _falling_ from a tree, but as I caught the now terrifying scent of butterscotch in the air I knew he was definitely involved somehow. I'd never be able to eat butterscotch again.

The sound was louder now the object tumbled closer to the ground, gravity pulling at it relentlessly through the wooden maze of tree branches. I squinted and could better make out the form of the falling figure; it almost looked like an animal.

Once free from the obstacles of branches it gained speed down the length of the tree trunk, twisting in the air like an Olympic diver, before hitting the ground with an unrealistically loud, meaty thud. The snow surrounding it was immediately stained a deep red, and as my eyes caught up with it, terror sank into my body and I screamed.

Quil's hand quickly clamped over my mouth and my silenced scream was quickly replaced by a panicked hyperventilation. My wide eyes examined the animal in horror, unable to look away but sickened by the sight before them.

The deer's legs had been ripped off, not cleanly, but rather in a disorganised manner of exposed muscles and protruding bone. Its tongue hung limply out of its mouth, and its face had been clearly damaged in the fall. My eyes studied its coarse fur, the long eyelashes which fanned from its -- I swallowed down the sickness which threatened to overcome me and shut my eyes tightly. But it was too late; the image was still there, burnt into the back of my eyelids. Nigel had seen fit to gauge out the eyes of this poor innocent creature and I had just stared directly into its empty sockets.

"Oh my god," I heard Quil mutter in disgust, his hand was now trembling as it clasped over my mouth, my head was shaking from side to side.

His hands suddenly flew over to grab onto my cheeks and he wrenched my face to look at him.

"Bella! You're in danger. You have to find Jacob _now_! Run into town, it's probably safest; I'll tell him to meet you there in a second," The whites of his eyes were glowing in the darkness and his hands were crushing into the side of my face.

I remembered seeing a glimpse of the town before when I was walking with Jacob, it was nearby. I couldn't speak so just nodded mutely, my whole body was shaking too, but unlike Quil I wasn't about to burst open with fur and paws.

He quickly searched my face with concern, "It'll turn out okay Bella, you'll see."

With that he leant across to press his lips firmly against my forehead, it was only a slight pressure in the numbness. I'm sure Quil had meant to sound more convincing than he had.

And again I was running, hunted. My aching muscles informed me just how much my body was going to hate me when I woke up, if I ever got to sleep that is.

It seemed as though this hunter had long since tired of conventional game, obviously deer were no real challenge for him, but I would have traded in Nigel's fangs for a man with a hunting rifle any day.

* * *

  
_My word, I start Uni and take six weeks to update a story. Tut, tut. Nah, I've also been distracted by starting to write my own story, it's the scribblings of a maniac but it keeps me occupied. I just try not to read it back. Hope you liked my very segmented update, it was a little bit gruesome, but I was in a peculiar mood, I think I'm getting sick.  
Nearly finished, I can't believe I wrote a whole chapter without Jacob. (Oh and btw peoples, I'm not from Melbourne ;D)_


End file.
